


Flames in the Dark

by Jujux



Series: The Dark Prince and the Sunny Princess [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Heroic Protagonists, Dragonlord Jon Snow, Dragons, Empire of Ghis, F/M, Harpies, High Fantasy, Incest, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, No Robert's Rebellion, Possessive Behavior, R Plus L Equals J, Skinchanging, Slavery, Snarky Jon | Jaehaerys, Some Targs have them, Swords & Sorcery, The Long Night, Warg Jon Snow, Wars, and a bit of an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujux/pseuds/Jujux
Summary: The longest night is ruled by the ones who hold the light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elia and Lyanna both died in childbirth.
> 
> Arya and Rickon are Brandon's children. 
> 
> Edric Storm is a Baratheon, Stannis' son.

####  THE WINGLESS DRAGON - THE KINGSWOOD 

It was a beautiful day, a day fit to for a princess' name-day. The world itself looked like it wanted to celebrate, the brilliant sun in the sky chased all the clouds away and left them with perfect weather for an outing. 

King Aegon felt quite content as their host rode towards the large camp set up in the middle of the Kingswood.

Initially Aegon wanted to throw a big feast in the Red Keep like they usually did, but his sister had another idea.

 _’You can have a feast any other day, Egg! Let’s do something else, I saw a perfect clearing for an outing when I flew over the Kingswood,_ she told him.

He wasn’t sure at first. Celebrating his daughter’s name day out in the Kingswood? 

But his sister was not one to take no for an answer, soon she convinced his wife Daenerys and, shockingly, even their very proper grandmother, Rhaella. Aegon stood no chance against all of them. 

If he was being truthful, he wasn’t really against spending some time outside of King’s Landing. Since he became King he rarely got to leave the capitol.

He found himself excitedly ordering the clearing to be prepared and it took two whole moons to do it. They cut down trees to enlarge the area and they brought in and installed large tents and pavilions imported all the way from the Empire of Ghis. A small town made of tents and pavilions soon appeared in the middle of the Kingswood.

The lords all over the kingdom were quite amenable to the idea, especially when they heard that both his sister and his brother were going to attend. Aegon couldn’t blame them, Jaehaerys was away North for many years now and even Rhaenys was a rare sighting in King’s Landing these days, since she spent most of her time overseeing the constructions in Summerhall. No doubt every lord would try to push their suit on one of them, maybe even both. 

Aegon was glad that he was married and his days of being chased are over. The fact that he was quite fond of his wife was also an unexpected bonus.

Aegon's party finally reached the camp, after spending half of the day alongside the heirs of all of the big houses and many other lordlings hunting in the Kingswood. 

Next to Aegon rode Theon Greyjoy, a lean, dark-haired young man, who was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. The ironborn could be quite cocky and vain at times, but people rarely took him seriously, Aegon doubted that there was a single soul in the Red Keep that didn’t know the story of how he came to live in King’s Landing. 

Around ten years ago, Theon’s father, Balon Grayjoy, tried to rebel against the Iron Throne seeking independence. Aegon’s father, King Rhaegar, swiftly assembled an army that included the Royal Fleet, the Dornish and the North, and even Lord Tywin after the ironborn burned his fleet. 

The Iron Fleet stood no chance against Lord Redwine and the Royal Fleet, while the combined armies of Dorne, North, Westernlands, and Crownlands easily subdued the rest of the Greyjoy forces, killing Balon Grejoy’s two eldest sons in the process. 

With Theon being Balon's only remaining living son and heir, it was decided that he was going to be _fostered_ on the mainland. The story says that on the ship bringing the men home from the Iron Islands King Rhaegar asked Brandon Stark of Winterfell to take Theon in, to which the Warden of the North famously replied _’I won’t have an ironborn rat blacken the halls of Winterfell, take him with you or throw him in the sea and let his Drowned God take care of him’._ Even after so much time has passed, people still snicker and call Theon ‘ironborn rat’ behind his back or, in the case with of his uncle Viserys - whom nobody ever accused of being subtle - straight to his face. 

Even so, Aegon was pleased to have a boy to grow up with after Brandon Stark came to King’s Landing and took Jaehaerys away to Winterfell when their father died. 

Although no one in his family liked Theon, Aegon didn’t think he was that bad. 

He was not blind to Theon’s faults, even now Aegon could see why he rubbed people the wrong way, the ironborn had an annoyingly smug look on his face just because he got to ride next to the King. 

All in all, Aegon was feeling well pleased with the hunting trip they just came from, he couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed himself so much. 

Most heirs of the important houses joined and Aegon was pleased to realize that some of them were nice lads. 

Unfortunately, between them there was also his uncle Viserys, who, Aegon was sure, only came so that he could drink away from Queen Rhaella’s reproving looks. The man didn’t even bother bringing himself any weapons or pretending that he was there for any other reason than to drink their Arbor Gold and to make snide remarks towards them.

One of his most important guests was Robb Arryn, heir to the Vale, a tall auburn-haired lad, with an easy disposition that made him instantly get along with both him and Theon. He was a kind and honorable young man, like most men of Arryn blood. 

Lord Robb asked about Rhaenys and King Aegon was sure that his parents hoped for a match between him and the princess, perhaps the lad did too. 

Aegon couldn’t blame him, even with her scars, Rhaenys was exquisite. Her black hair and olive skin, full breasts and wide birthing hips could raise the dead, it was no wonder she had countless suitors.

But Aegon’s sister also inherited the worst of both the Targaryens and the Dornish tempers. Hot-headed like a Targaryen, stubborn and defiant like the Dornish. 

And she also had the largest dragon alive under her control. 

Nobody told Rhaenys what to do. Not him as her king and brother, not their grandmother, not their Dornish relatives, not even the gods themselves.

Aegon himself thought he was going to marry Rhaenys. As he didn’t have a dragon of his own, his only options for marriage were Rhaenys or Daenerys. There was a big argument between his grandmother, the Dowager Queen Rhaella, and his Dornish relatives on whom should he marry. 

The arguments went on for a couple of moons until Rhae returned from Winterfell, where she was visiting Jaehaerys, and told them that under no circumstances she would marry Aegon and that nobody but she would choose her husband. If they had any issue with that, they could discuss it with her dragon, she said.

Aegon was quite hurt at first. Wasn’t he the most beautiful man in the Seven Kingdoms? He was tall and strong and, except for his light violet eyes, looked just like his father. 

Wasn’t he the king? 

How could any woman refuse to be his queen? 

Was it because no egg hatched for him?

Was it because he didn’t have a dragon? 

He was quite crossed with Rhaenys for some time, but now he thanked the Seven that he married Daenerys instead, who, like him, was a breathtaking Valyrian beauty and a kind and very proper queen. 

Aegon loved his sister, but the woman could be quite overbearing at times and had a foul mouth that could make a fishwife blush. If he would have married Rhaenys, Aegon would have likely ended as Lord Baratheon’s drinking partner by now. 

And he doubted that Robb Arryn or whoever was brave enough to marry her would end up differently. 

Behind Robb Arryn and his cousin - a tall blonde lad called Harry Hardyng - rode Edric Baratheon, Lord Stannis’ son and heir to the Stormlands. Like all Baratheons, he was a large lad with blue eyes and black hair. Unfortunately for him, he also inherited the prominent Florent feature - his floppy ears. But, while he was lacking in looks compared to Aegon, he was still a handsome lad. The Stormlands heir won’t lack for suitors and young ladies swooning around him. 

And he was a lad with thick skin, which was obvious when he laughed with the rest of them after Viserys called him a cheater, claiming that he could hear the game five minutes before the rest of them with the help of his large ears and accused him of being a kinslayer after he arrowed down a large stag. 

Aegon quite liked the lad and hoped to have a good relationship with him in the future and forget the bad blood between the Crown and the Stormlands. The current stormlord, Robert Baratheon, hated Aegon’s guts, just like he hated his father before him.

There was also Joffrey Tully, a tall blonde boy with a permanent sneer on his face. Aegon instantly disliked him and most of his other guests felt the same. The lad didn’t help himself either when he came to the hunt with a golden crossbow instead of a bow. And even with that crossbow, his aim was so bad that Aegon doubted the boy could even hit the floor when falling from his bed. 

To Aegon’s chagrin, Joffrey quickly became Viserys’ favorite target. His uncle refused to call the Tully heir anything other than ‘Goldfish’, even after being chastised repeatedly by Aegon and took great delight seeing the blonde boy miss every shot. 

_’Don’t worry, Goldfish, when we will go sailing next time on the Blackwater Bay we’ll make sure to pick up your arrows too!’_ Viserys, who was by then deep in his cups bellowed in laughter after Joffrey missed another doe by at least five feet. 

After that, Aegon was forced to ask Ser Oswell to take Viserys back to the camp, the Tully boy was close to cracking, and the last thing he needed was the Tullys and Lord Tywin on his back.

Their party had a few Dornish lads too, amongst them Edric Dayne, heir to Starfall, Lady Ashara’s nephew, a shy and polite youth that dreamed of becoming the next Sword of the Morning, and Aegon’s cousins Quentin and Trystane, both of them were quite good with the bow and took down a couple of squirrels each.

They were escorted by a couple of dozens of soldiers and servants, with some of the Kingsguard present too. 

The old Prince Lewin was there and, while he wasn’t as fast and strong as he once was, his mind was still sharp and his experience invaluable. The Dornish prince was Aegon’s sworn shield, assigned at the request of his uncle Doran, _’Who better to take care of a king of Martell blood than another Martell?’_ , he said. 

Doran and Oberyn also insisted that the other Dornishman, the famous Ser Arthur Dayne to be Rhaenys’ shield, but the Sword of the Morning ended up spending almost all of his time with Aegon and his wife in King’s Landing, as the princess had the habit of flying away on her dragon quite often for moons at a time and it was impossible for any guard to follow her.

Ser Oswell Whent was also with them, the poor guy who drew the short straw and was assigned to guard Viserys. Although the man seemed more amused than annoyed by his uncle’s antics.

The last Kingsguard present was the newest addition, Loras Tyrell. He was a pretty lad, around Aegon’s age, very popular with the smallfolk and who was considered one of the best young swordsmen around. Although Aegon was not very impressed with Loras' skills, during their many spars the Tyrell boy had little chance of winning against his spear, his brother Garlan was a superior swordsman but rarely got any recognition, since he seldom entered any tournaments. Such was life, Aegon supposed, things were rarely as they seemed.

After Ser Gerold Hightower retired, and a spot in the Kingsguard became available, Aegon’s grandmother Rhaella and his uncle Doran started arguing on who to get it. The Dowager Queen was pushing for a young Stormlands knight named Armond Lonmouth, who was the son of King Rhaegar’s old friend, Richard Lonmouth, while Doran wanted another Dornish knight, Daemon Sand.

In the end, their arguments were for nothing because Aegon was forced to give the spot to Loras Tyrell to appease Mace Tyrell after Rhaenys laughed in his face when the upstart offered ‘any of his sons’ as a possible husband for her.

Aegon couldn’t stop himself for confronting Rhaenys in his anger and frustration, but her reaction was not what he expected. He expected her to be annoyed with him, but what he got was just a disappointed look. _‘You are the King, Egg, start acting like one.’_

He scoffed at her words, what did his sister know about how a king should act? Since he could remember he was raised to be a king.

The other Kingsguards that were not present were the Lord Commander Barristan Selmy - who was usually guarding Daenerys, Aegon's wife, Ser Jonothor Darry – Queen Rhaella’s sworn shield, and Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer - who was his brother's protector and went North with Jaehaerys.

As they advanced through the large camp, they reached the massive sky blue pavilion of the Vale first and Aegon was not surprised to see most of the Vale ladies outside, standing there in their best clothes, pretending to wait for Robb, Harry, and the other Vale lordlings. 

Everybody knew that the main reason they were there was not welcome the Vale young lords, but to flaunt themselves in front of potential suitors. 

Aegon couldn’t blame them, this was the game of the highborn and he doubted that were ever so many eligible young men in the same place before. There was a man for everyone: future Lord Paramounts, heirs to great houses, heirs to small houses, gallant knights, handsome lads, strong lads, fair or dark lads, there were even a few weasel looking Freys for the most desperate of ladies.

Among the Vale welcoming party Aegon recognized Lady Catelyn Arryn and her daughter Sansa. 

He knew Sansa well enough, a tall, willowy red-haired beauty, with perfect manners and a heavy dowry, albeit a bit silly. She’d make a good obedient wife for some great lord who would only be in need of a wife to look good on his arm and birth him heirs. She was one of his wife’s many ladies in waiting.

Since there were only two Targaryen princesses of royal blood, his wife took in most of the young ladies of the great houses. After living secluded on Dragonstone for so long, his wife liked to surround herself with people. There were so many ladies that Daenerys had to change them every six moons so that everyone would have a chance to live at court before they got married. 

Amongst them there were many high born ladies like Sansa Arryn, Myrcella Tully or Margaery Tyrell. His wife’s friendly and kind disposition allowed her to get along well with most of them, which could only help Aegon’s goal to improve the relationships between the Crown and the lords. 

He got no help from Rhaenys, though, who refused to be followed around by a ‘bunch of prattling hens’, as she put it. 

Although eventually his sister did accept one handmaiden – Lady Shireen Baratheon. Their family was incensed by her choice, the Baratheon girl was a greyscale survivor and had scars all over her cheek and neck and they were worried about Rhae’s safety. It was the first time Aegon remembered Rhaella and Doran agreeing on something. 

Their anger was for nothing, as Rhaenys cared little for their opinion, she already didn’t get along with Queen Rhaella and with their uncles Doran and Oberyn. Rhae spent a lot of time with Shireen, usually in Summerhall, since the young lady was not allowed in King’s Landing. 

Lady Shireen was here now, serving Rhaenys. Rhaella and Doran tried to change his mind, but Aegon allowed it after consulting with the Grandmaester, who assured him that there was no risk of infection. He didn’t want to disrespect Lord Stannis or get on his sister’s bad side.

Aegon thought that the fact that both Rhaenys and Lady Shireen shared deep scars on their bodies was the reason why his sister was comfortable with Shireen as her lady in waiting.

Close to the Vale pavilion was the yellow one of the Stormlands, Aegon could hear the noise of the feast raging inside way before they reached it. 

No doubt Robert Baratheon was in his cups once again. The man was a total enigma to Aegon, he never married, but bedded everything that moved. A man with dozens of bastards but no trueborn heir. The rumor was that he loved Lady Lyanna Stark, Jae’s mother, but as they were negotiating a union between them, Aegon’s father came in and Lyanna married him instead.

That would explain why Robert hated Rhaegar, even if they were cousins. And he supposed it made sense that he hated Aegon too, as he was the spitting image of his father.

In front of the yellow pavilion, Aegon recognized amongst others Lord Stannis’ wife Lady Selyse and her daughter Shireen, who was standing there awkwardly with her scars out for all to see. 

Aegon gave Theon an angry look when he heard the ironborn snigger behind him, although he wasn’t sure whom the snigger was aimed at - at Shireen and her scars or at Lady Selyse? 

Stannis’ wife was one of the least attractive women Aegon knew - tall, thin and clumsy, sharp nose and pale dead eyes and a handful of dark hair growing on her upper lip. Aegon shuddered when he thought that Lord Stannis bedded this woman at least twice, the grim lord was either the horniest man in the Seven Kingdoms or the bravest one.

The next great pavilion they reached was the Lannister one. Aegon rolled his eyes when he saw the two massive red silk banners in front of it, the lion on them sewed with golden thread. It was not surprising, as the Lannisters loved to remind people of their wealth. 

What was surprising was that in front of the pavilion, amongst the Westernlands ladies, Cersei and Myrcella Tully were both waiting, Aegon expected them to be at the Riverlands pavilion, they were Tullys, not Lannisters, after all.

Cersei sported the same Lannister sneer on her face as her Goldfish son Joffrey, Myrcella, on the other hand, was a kind, beautiful young girl, with golden hair and blue eyes. Aegon thought that she was the girl he would have been asked to marry if he had his own dragon. Three kingdoms were tied to this girl by blood, whoever married her would be a very powerful man. 

What would happen if his brother married her, he thought? He pushed down the uneasiness he felt at that thought, there was little use to concern himself with what-ifs.

One by one his guests left the party as they reached their tents until he was one of the last left when he reached the Targaryen pavilion, where his wife and grandmother were waiting. 

He answered Daenerys’ inquiring look with a warm smile. Yes, it was a good day.

* * *

After he bathed and got himself some refreshments, Aegon got word that his brother would soon be there, so he hurried to the open tent where his family was gathered.

The open tent was a red tent without walls, in the center of the camp, where they usually sat every evening so that people who had little chance to interact with them could see them. Not only the lords, but the lord’s servants and soldiers too, they were all their subjects, and it would be good for them to see the Targaryens. It was his grandmother’s idea: _‘People must see us, we must show them that we are a proper royal family. Royal blood should lead by example.’_

Aegon thought it was a good idea, he and Daenerys didn’t mind being on display. Let the people see their rulers. Their god-like Valyrian beauty was made to be admired after all. 

Viserys and Rhaenys didn’t share their opinion, though. And while Viserys sometimes joined, forced by Rhaella, Rhaenys was never there before. 

They were both there now and Rhaenys looked like she was bursting with excitement. Aegon always knew that Jae was her favorite brother, and made peace with that a long time ago, but it still didn’t feel nice to be reminded of it all the time.

He couldn’t blame her for being excited anyway, he was quite eager to see his brother too. 

But he was wary too. Jaehaerys was gone for many years and they only exchanged a couple of ravens all that time, his brother didn’t even come to his wedding. 

Tongues started wagging throughout the Seven kingdoms about the coldness between the two brothers, some even started calling Jae the Black Dragon come again.

This estrangement between Aegon and his brother was likely because of that Summerhall mess.

Aegon cursed Connington and his uncle Doran every time he thought of it. King Rhaegar decided to rebuild Summerhall for Jaehaerys, but it wasn’t finished by the time he died. Jon Connington as the Hand of the King, and Prince Doran as Master of Coin stopped sending coin there and the construction had to stop. 

Aegon only found out a year later, when Brandon Stark sent his own men to finish the job after learning about Doran’s and Connington’s pettiness. 

When Aegon confronted the two, they claimed that it wasn’t necessary to finish it so soon as Jaehaerys was not yet of age and they needed the coin for something else. He doubted that was true, Doran always hated Jaehaerys, as Rhaegar married Lyanna before his mourning after Elia finished.

He took a seat on a large throne-like cushioned seat on the right of his wife. On their left sat the Dowager Queen Rhaella on another cushioned chair and to her left it was Viserys who looked like he was doing everything in his power not to attract Rhaella’s attention on him. The man drank gallons of wine on their outing, there was no way he was fully sober now. His uncle would have hell to pay if Rhaella noticed he’s been drinking.

To Aegon’s right, on a large settee, sat his sister Rhaenys and Lady Ashara. Between them, his daughter Alyssa was babbling something happily and Viserys daughter, Siena, was sitting silently as always.

If it wasn’t for her purple Targaryen eyes and her white hair, Aegon wouldn’t have believed Siena to be Viserys’ daughter, she was very shy and barely spoke. Viserys showed little attention to her, more busy with his drinking and whoring, and while Aegon and his wife tried to give her as much attention as they could, they had little time for her with their ruling duties and their own daughter to raise. 

Unlike her father, the shy Siena got along really well with Rhaenys, but Aegon’s sister was a rare sight in King’s Lading these days. 

Even now, Rhaenys was talking to the girl while fondly caressing her hair. 

His sister was dressed in a long flowing black silk dress that had, like all of her dresses, a very high neck and long sleeves to hide her scars. 

Her black wavy hair, which had some brownish strands here and there from flying close to the sun, was always cut shoulder length and left unbound, to Rhaella’s constant displeasure. 

The Dowager Queen believed that royal ladies should have long hair and always braid it in public. 

Rhaenys believed that their grandmother should mind her own business.

What attracted Aegon’s attention, was his sister’s right hand, the one that was caressing Siena’s head, Rhaenys wore no glove on it and he could clearly see the burn scars on her olive skin. 

Aegon couldn’t remember seeing his sister without gloves in public before, but it wasn't the scars that kept his attention on her hand, it was the simple jade ring on her second finger. A ring that he knew well, a ring that used to belong to Queen Lyanna and that now belonged to his brother, who always wore it on a silver chain around his neck and never took it off. 

He must have been staring because Rhae noticed him and quickly pulled her glove on. He cursed himself for making her feel uncomfortable and was thinking on how to apologize when he heard people starting to scream and horses neighing loudly all around them.

They all stiffened when they noticed two massive wolves coming towards them, a red-eyed one that was white as snow and a green-eyed one that was black as night. 

Aegon wasn’t sure how two such beasts made their way from the forest all the way in the middle of the camp. He looked around at his family, they all looked shocked or scared, except for Rhaenys who was sporting a huge grin. 

He’ll never understand that woman.

The Kingsguard quickly made a human wall between the royal family and the beasts, but as they pulled out their swords they heard an amused voice from behind the wolves: “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Aegon instantly recognized the owner of the voice - the Kingslayer. He hasn’t changed much since Aegon has last seen him, the same curled golden hair, the same green Lannister eyes, and the same mocking smirk plastered on his face. 

The Kingslayer was considered an outcast by his brothers of the Kingsguard. After he killed King Aerys, they tried to force him out of the Kingsguard and they were even supported by Lord Tywin, who wanted his golden heir back. 

It was surprisingly King Rhaegar who defended Jaime and allowed him to chose what he wanted to do next. People expected the Kingslayer to go back to Castely Rock and retake his place as Tywin's heir, but Jaime surprised everyone and chose to continue his Kingsguard duties. 

Aegon wasn’t sure why would someone willingly chose to spend their life alongside sworn brothers who hated him, perhaps because of his close friendship with Rhaegar, or perhaps out of spite, but whatever it was, the Kingslayer was still here. And if he was bothered by his brothers’ hateful looks, he didn’t show it.

Before any of them could make out what was going on, Rhaenys darted from her seat past the Kingslayer and straight into the arms of a man dressed all in black that was walking behind Jaime Lannister. 

“Rhaenys!” Aegon heard Rhaella hiss from next to him, but Rhaenys didn’t care and continued squeezing the life out of their brother.

Unlike the Kingslayer, Jaehaerys was quite changed. Aegon had difficulties believing that the man in his sister’s arms was the same wide-eyed boy that Rhaenys dragged after her everywhere when they were small children. 

Jaehaerys had the long face and the dark brown hair of the North, but Aegon could see much of the Targaryens in him too. His high cheekbones, his pouty lips, the shape of his nose, even the warm smile he was aiming towards Rhaenys - they were all Rhaegar’s. 

While he didn’t have Aegon’s Valyrian beauty, Jae was still a handsome lad, like all of the people with Targaryen blood were. Or perhaps it was in his mother’s blood too. His uncle Oberyn always said that there was nothing beautiful about that woman, she was just a skinny tomboy, but Aegon knew better, she must have been quite beautiful for his father to love her. Rhaegar loved all his children equally and was a wonderful father for all three of them, but it was hard not to notice the wistful looks he sometimes directed towards Jae. 

Aegon also noticed a few thin scars over his brother’s right eye that looked as if they were made by some sort of claw. 

The scars must have been new because Rhaenys noticed them too and ran her fingers over them in a gesture so gentle that Aegon had trouble associating it with his hot-headed sister. 

Her gentleness only lasted a few heartbeats, the Rhaenys Aegon knew returned with a vengeance and started hitting Jae’s chest with her fists furiously: “You idiot! What did you do? You promised me!” she yelled angrily.

Aegon and the rest of their family were left open-mouthed, not sure what to do. He looked at Ser Arthur and the man looked just as helpless as him, not knowing if he should interfere between the two siblings or not. 

Jaehaerys wasn’t as tall as Aegon, but he was still taller than most, a head taller than Rhaenys - who inherited the Targaryen small stature, just like Daenerys and Rhaella. Aegon expected his brother to be angry at Rhaenys’ outburst, but he only looked down at his sister fondly, wrapped his hands around the fiery princess and pulled her close, so that she won’t have enough space to keep hitting him. 

To his surprise, Aegon saw his sister slowly calm down and wrap her hands tightly around Jae’s middle again, her head resting on his chest. 

Just more evidence of who was Rhae’s favorite brother. 

When he was young he often wondered why his brother and sister were closer to each than with him and Jon Connington once told him that they were just envious on his beauty and Valyrian looks. Was he right?

Or maybe it was because they both had dragon eggs hatch for them and he didn’t?

More bitterness hit him when his eyes fell on the sword on Jae’s hip, a sword with a flaming pommel that he would recognize anywhere. The sword that was in every painting of Visenya and Aemon the Dragonknight in the Red Keep. 

Dark Sister.

He was the king, shouldn’t that sword go to him? 

Although he had to admit that his brother was more fond of the sword than he was.

Aegon preferred the spear, just like his idol Prince Oberyn. When he was younger he dreamed of traveling the world with Oberyn and live off their skill with their spears.

King Aegon was startled from his thoughts by a great roar from above. He looked up to see his brother's dark dragon circling around the camp lazily. The beast grew since he last saw it, it used to be the smallest of the three, now it was large, not as large as Rhae’s dragon, but quite a bit larger than his wife’s. 

Daenerys’ red dragon, Syrax, has not grown as fast as the other two in the years since Dany moved to King's Landing, as it was locked in the Dragonpit most of the time. 

On the other hand, Rhaenys’ Haelyx was huge, the largest of the bunch. The cooper dragon was a slender gracious beast with a long neck and a very long tail. It looked like a snake with wings when it was roaming the skies. And it was by far the fastest of the three dragons. 

His sister finally let Jaehaerys go and moved to hug a boy with shaggy brown hair and silver eyes. The boy, who looked quite flustered by Rhae’s hug, was no doubt Brandon Stark’s heir, Lord Rickon. Aegon heard that the lad was his brother’s squire. 

Behind them he could see some more men, which he assumed were some of the Northern lords. He didn’t see Brandon Stark, though.

Jaehaerys finally walked towards them and Aegon found himself a little nervous. The smile and the warmth Jae had for Rhaenys were all but gone now, his face was stern, his dark eyes unreadable. 

Before he could reach them, his brother was approached by the Lord Hand, Jon Connington: “My prince!” Jae stopped and looked at the red-haired man, but said nothing.

At first Aegon thought that perhaps his brother didn’t remember Connington, but then he remembered the many times he and Jae laughed at the Lord of Griffin’s Roost when they were very young. 

They used to call him Lord Rooster and Aegon and Jae often made fun of him by making chicken sounds and flapping their elbows in the air. 

Until one day when they were caught by their father, King Rhaegar, who made them stand on their knees without eating for a whole day. Somehow Rhaenys managed to sneak in their locked room through the balcony and brought them some simple oat cookies that she managed to steal from the kitchens. It was one of the most satisfying meals Aegon ever had and even now, after all those years, there were always oat cookies at his table. 

Connington looked at his brother awkwardly for a few more heartbeats, then cleared his throat and decided to continue as Jaehaerys did not say anything. 

“My prince, there are many important people here and to have a dragon flying above them freely is dangerous. Your dragon should be chained for everyone’s safety and comfort.” 

Jaehaerys looked at the sky, where his dragon was still flying in circles and said in an even voice: “Of course, my lord, how unthoughtful of me. You have my leave to chain her, of course.”

Both Aegon and his wife snorted at Connington’s shocked face as the man opened and closed his mouth a few times, but failed to get any words out. It didn’t matter anyway, because Jaehaerys didn’t even bother staying to hear the red-haired’s answer.

The ginger lord was a strange man, people said that he loved his father King Rhaegar greatly and he was always very loyal to Aegon, but the king couldn’t help noticing that he held little love for Rhaenys and Jae. 

After a few more heartbeats, Aegon finally found himself face to face with his brother. Jae’s face was still unreadable, his eyes guarded. 

“King Aegon,” he said, and gave him a respectful perfect bow, one of those bows that Lady Ashara made them practice by the thousands when they were little children. 

“Brother,” he answered kindly, and summoned a smile to his face that might have looked a bit fake since his brother’s guarded posture made him nervous.

Jaehaerys said nothing more but kept looking at him intently with those dark grey eyes of his, as if he was searching for something. 

And that made Aegon even more uneasy. Was he still angry about that whole Summerhall mess? Aegon cursed Doran and Connington again, but he felt a little guilty too, he should have paid more attention to what was happening. He was the king, after all.

As long as he could remember, his brother was quite observant and he must have easily noticed the guilt on Aegon's face now. Aegon could see Jae’s eyes hardening and his fists tightening until they became white. 

Before Aegon could say anything, Jaehaerys moved to his wife and gave her another perfect bow: “Queen Daenerys.”

“Prince Jaehaerys,” his wife replied kindly, as was her nature, “we are pleased to welcome you home.”

Before he could see Jaehaerys move to their grandmother, Aegon’s attention was diverted by a shriek and turned just in time to see Rhaenys being pushed on her arse by the two massive wolves, who then proceeded to sniff her hair and lick her face while wagging their tails excitedly. Rhaenys was laughing delightedly as Rickon Stark was trying desperately to take the two beasts off her.

“Rhaenys, behave yourself!” Rhaella hissed, no doubt shocked at her granddaughter’s unladylike display. Rhaenys either didn't hear her or didn't care, because she just kept laughing happily as she tried to get back on her feet.

By the time Rhae managed to free herself from the two oversized puppies, Jaehaerys was in front of Lady Ashara, who was holding Alyssa on her lap and had Siena sitting next to her. 

“My lady, you grow more beautiful every year,” Jae said with a warm smile, kissing the Dornish lady’s hand. 

Aegon had to agree with him, the woman was a remarkable beauty even now, when she was past her thirtieth name day. After both of his and Jae’s mother died and Rhaella retreated to Dragonstone, Lady Ashara was the one that raised them all. She was the closest thing the three of them had to a mother. 

It was a shame that such a warm and beautiful lady didn’t have a family of her own.

Ashara gave his brother a beaming smile and said in an emotional voice: “It looks like my shy little price grew quite a silver tongue while he was away.”

Rhaenys, whose expensive dress was now full of grass stains and paw-shaped mud prints, found her way back to Jae and snorted as she wrapped both of her hands around Jaehaerys’ right one possessively: “This half-wit?”

Aegon looked at his grandmother out of the corner of his eye, Rhaella's mouth was wide open, her eyes fixed on Rhae’s ruined dress, the poor woman looked like she might have a seizure. 

“Half-wit? I’ll have you know that I had the best Maesters and tutors in the Seven Kingdoms teaching me when I was a child,” Jaehaerys answered haughtily.

“Humph!” Rhae huffed. “You used to miss half of your lessons!”

“That’s because someone was dragging me away against my will all the time!” Jae shot back, narrowing his eyes at Rhaenys.

“That's what happens when you are too much of a wuss to stand up for yourself!” she answered with a grin.

Lady Ashara shook her head and laughed at their banter. “Prince Jaehaerys, let me introduce you to these two young ladies,” she said and bent down towards Aegon’s daughter “This is Princess Alyssa, the pretty girl we’re celebrating here, and this beautiful young lady here is called Siena.”

As he was watching his brother meet Alyssa and Siena, one of the men in the Northern party approached them and kneeled in front of him and Daenerys. 

“Your Graces, I am Eddard Stark and I have come in the name of my brother Brandon Stark, the Warden of the North,” he said in an even voice.

“Did Lord Stark not have time to come and meet his king?” Aegon asked sharply. He thought that Brandon Stark was not very fond of him and his Dornish kin.

“With winter coming, there are lots to do for the Lord of Winterfell,” Lord Eddard replied, looking a bit embarrassed, although his voice remained even.

Aegon narrowed his eyes when he saw the man in front of him throwing looks out of the corner of his eye at Lady Ashara. He was even more confused when he turned towards the raven-haired lady and noticed her staring at the Northern lord too. 

Was Lady Ashara interested in this man?

He looked at Eddard Stark, the man wasn’t particularly handsome, or particularly tall, or particularly strong, or particularly anything really. Aegon remembered Brandon Stark from the time he came for Jae. He was a tall handsome man, with a thundering voice and a confident manner, who walked the halls of the Red Keep like he owned the place. His brother Eddard was nothing like him. The best word Aegon could use to describe him was 'plain'. 

The Northern lord got up on his feet and moved in front of Ashara: “Lady Ashara, I am pleased to meet… To see you again,” Lord Eddard stumbled over his words, his pale face heating up. 

If he wouldn’t have noticed their looks earlier, Aegon wouldn’t have thought much of that, many a man stammered in front of Lady Ashara’s beauty, but now his eyes were set on the lady, curious of her reaction. He was surprised to see her blushing as she returned Lord Eddard’s greeting.

Rhaenys and Jae must have noticed it too, because Aegon’s sister’s indigo eyes narrowed at Lord Stark, while Jaehaerys threw his uncle a look so cold that it could freeze the Seven Hells.

He was pleased to see that his siblings were just as protective over Lady Ashara as he was. Lord Eddard must have felt their glares because he quickly took his leave after that.

* * *

They decided to have a small family dinner that evening, nothing fancy, just cold meats, and dried fruits. It was only them, the Targaryens: him, Dany, Rhaenys, Jaehaerys, Rhaella, and unfortunately Viserys.

He had little chance to talk with his brother, who sat at the other end of the table with Rhaenys and did not seem very eager to talk to him, he only gave short answers when Aegon tried to start a conversation. 

Aegon decided that it was better for them to talk alone, to clear the air between them, it would not do for two brothers to become enemies over some stupid coin or a castle. 

Luckily, his uncle Viserys provided a lot of entertainment for the night. Aegon and Daenerys laughed at all the creative ways Viserys found to distract Rhaella in order to refill his drink. 

There was a servant that spent all night behind Viserys and filled his golden cup every time Rhaella was not looking. Aegon was sure that that servant got quite a few coins from his uncle before the dinner started. 

It didn’t take long for Viserys’ eyes to become glassy and for his speech to slur. 

“Prince Jon!” a now pie-eyed Viserys spoke, much louder than it was necessary. Aegon’s uncle always called his brother Jon. He claimed that Jaehaerys was a Targaryen name and the lad didn’t look Targaryen at all. He was more of a Jon than a Jae, he said. Jaehaerys did not seem to mind. “Is it true than in the cold North, you savages bed furry beasts to keep yourself warm?” Viserys continued with a slur in his voice.

They all stopped eating and talking, shocked at Viserys’ words. 

It was Rhaenys who spoke first: “What did you say, you drunken fool? How dare you...”

Before Rhaenys could start spouting curses like a fish wife, Jae’s voice cut in over her: “Uncle, if the Northmen ever decide to bed some furry beasts, I have no doubt that they will be cleaner than those filthy whores you fuck all the time in King’s Landing.”

If Vis’ words shocked them, now the silence was deafening in their tent. Every man and his dog knew that Viserys was whoring all the time, but no one ever talked about it. Especially not in front of Queen Rhaella.

Aegon found himself very relieved that they decided to send the girls to sleep early. 

Unfortunately, it was his uncle who spoke again, and true to his nature, it was not what they expected. “That’s true!” Viserys said, “I made many petitions for better whore houses to my good brother!”

Aegon cringed at Viserys’ words, it was true, every time they were alone and his uncle was in his cups the man argued for better whorehouses. And he did the same with Daenerys. 

“If I were king, I would...”

“Viserys, hold your tongue!” Rhaella interrupted her son sharply. Viserys looked surprised at Rhaella, Aegon could barely hold his laughter when he saw his uncle’s eyes bulging when he realized in how much trouble he was. 

The Dowager Queen called for Ser Oswell: “Take my son to his tent and make sure he stays there until...”

Viserys caught a bit of liquid courage: “You can’t just send me to bed, I am a Targaryen prince!” 

“You will be treated like a prince when you start acting like one!” Rhaella snapped. “I will see you tomorrow!” she said sternly, her words sounding both like a promise and a threat. “Take him away!”

Ser Oswell looked at Aegon and when he got the approving nod, dragged Viserys away to his tent.

Unfortunately the Dowager Queen was still mad and turned her eyes towards Rhaenys and Jae: “You two are not much better! Rhaenys, you’ve embarrassed the Targaryen name all day! We must show the people that we are not...”

“Don’t tell us what to do!” Rhaenys snapped. “When we needed you the most, you ran away to Dragonstone and now you think you can just come back and act as if you care about us and start ordering us around?” she hissed.

Aegon looked at his grandmother and noticed her angry look being replaced by a pained look. Even so, he couldn’t help but agree with Rhaenys. 

After King Rhaegar was crowned, Rhaella left for Dragonstone where she gave birth to Daenerys and did not come back until Rhaegar died. All those years, Aegon and his siblings only saw Rhaella and Daenerys a handful of times.

“Keep your stupid proper rules to yourself,” Rhaenys continued her rant. “We don’t need your...”

“Rhaenys, that’s enough!” Jaehaerys firm voice cut through the air, his hand squeezing Rhae’s shoulder. 

Aegon was sure that Rhaenys would snap at Jae too, or even punch him in the face, but to his great surprise, his sister stopped her tirade. She looked between Jae and Rhaella for a few heartbeats, until she released a small sigh and dropped her eyes on the table.

“Our apologies, Queen Rhaella,” Jae said evenly, although Aegon didn’t think he sounded sorry at all. “It’s been a long day and emotions run high for all of us.”

Rhaella looked at his siblings, Jaehaerys was holding her gaze with his usual unreadable look while he was gently rubbing Rhaenys’ back whose eyes were still pinned to the table.

Eventually Rhaella nodded and they returned to their dinner in silence.

Aegon couldn’t help notice that Jae did not eat anything the servants brought him, he only ate from the plates Aegon himself ate before him. 

That was a strange habit, he didn’t remember them having similar tastes when it came to food.

They didn’t talk much after that, but he did catch his brother looking wistfully at the oat cookies a few times.


	2. Chapter 2

#### THE DARK PRINCE – THE KINGSWOOD

Jaehaerys slowly came to his senses as the sun rays speared him through the red leaves belonging to the old oak they fell asleep under. He groaned as he tried to move his neck, stiff from sleeping in an awkward position. The rest of his body wasn’t faring much better, one of his hands was still asleep, some roots were mercilessly stabbing him in his ribs and there was a dark-haired sprite sprawled on top of him like a lazy cat.

Even so, it was the best sleep he had lately. 

The first night in a long time that he hasn’t dreamed of them - of the thousands of souls he drowned in a sea of ash-colored flames. 

There was little doubt that his newfound peace was due to his return at Rhaenys’ side, Rhaenys who was unconsciously nuzzling his neck and slowly waking up now.

Jae’s biggest fear was that she would think him a monster when he told her what he did up North, that she would be afraid or maybe even disgusted of him, but to his great relief, she assured him that he only did what was necessary. 

She wasn’t pleased with him putting himself in harm’s way, though, his ears were still ringing from the hour-long tongue lashing she gave him for that. 

After the dinner with their family last night, they decided to find a quiet place to talk, a place where nobody would bother them, so they walked deep in the forest, to a large clearing with an old, thick red oak tree in the middle, where Nyx decided to nest. He doubted that anyone would be brave or stupid enough to come close to his dragon, but just in case, he had Ghost guarding the woods. 

On the way there he could only think how he would take it slow and kiss, lick and taste every inch of her body, but as soon as they found themselves alone they jumped each other in a clash of lips and teeth and limbs. He couldn’t even remember if it was him or Rhaenys who started it, but their coupling was wild and fast, their thirst for each other too strong to contain. 

He looked down at Rhae and saw the proof of their wild coupling - her dress and undergarments were ripped, her chest nearly bare. Her left breast was pushing up, struggling to free himself from his confines, a couple of love bites visible on her olive skin just above her nipple. 

Jaehaerys silently groaned when he felt his want stirring in his breeches, as his eyes refused to leave that rebellious left breast. His body was always well attuned to Rhaenys’, it was how it has always been and how undoubtedly it would always be.

He was pulled out from his lecherous thoughts by her had combing through his hair. 

“Your hair is so long...” she said in a sleepy voice.

Jae kissed her hair lovingly, as her smell conquered all his senses. She always smelled the same – lavender and sunshine. “That’s because I was away from my hairdresser,” he answered, his voice also a little drowsy. 

Since he could remember he always hated cutting his hair, as soon as Rhaenys was old enough, he asked her to do it. Her first attempts were terrible, but he always insisted that he liked it, just so that he didn’t have to put up with anybody else. 

Jaehaerys remembered that one time the haircut she gave him was so bad that Aegon called him ‘Square Head’ for weeks. 

It was during his father ten years from his coronation celebration. Every important lord was there with children in tow, many of the young ladies hoping to ensnare either Egg or him. Ten days of continuous feasts. He remembered that in the first two days he danced so much that his feet were hurting, but after that, the young ladies must have noticed and left him alone, he rarely had to get up from behind the table... 

Now that he thought about it, they started ignoring him just after Rhaenys gave him that shitty haircut…

He narrowed his eyes at his sister, whose chin was on his chest, her indigo eyes fixed on him: “What?” she asked.

“I just remembered that haircut you gave me on our father’s tenth coronation day,” he said. “And how no one wanted to dance with me after that,” Jae continued accusingly.

Rhae gave him a big grin in return, shamelessly ignoring his accusing tone: “I don’t know what are you talking about, I thought that was one of my best works.” 

“Is that so?” he asked, his voice a bit rough as her warm breath on his neck was sending shivers through his body. 

“I wasn’t going to stand there and watch all those hussies having their hands all over you,” she whispered, her lips gently kissing the underside of his jaw.

He didn’t need another invite, his left hand quickly found its way to her fleshy bottom, earning him a moan from her lips. 

If there was one thing he liked about her silk dresses, it was how well he could feel her body under them. A body that not even the most famous Braavosi painters could reproduce - full breasts, not too big, not too small, with pink nipples a shade lighter than her sun-kissed skin, wide hips that swayed as she walked on a seductive tune that no man could ignore, and a generous arse that made him forget his own name. 

Jae rubbed his hand up and down between her fleshy cheeks a few times until he settled on the right one and started kneading it, covering her moans with his mouth. His cock was trying to release himself from his breeches as she started rubbing it with her thigh. To her delight, he released her rebellious left breast from the confines of her already ripped dress and attacked it greedily with his mouth. As soon as he started sucking and licking on her pink nipple, he felt her hand finding its way inside his breeches and wrapping itself around his already rock hard cock. Pleasure ran through his body as he felt her pumping him up and down, his body quickly followed her lead and started thrusting back in her hand on its own volition. 

Rhaenys was the only one who could make him lose control like that. She was both his biggest weakness and his biggest strength.

Jae couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to be inside her, but as he was trying to get her skirts out of the way, he heard a loud exhale and he felt a gust of hot wind washing over them. 

“What the fuck?” he called when he heard Nyx’s heavy breathing again. 

Rhaenys buried her face in his chest looking a bit embarrassed as she started laughing.

Jaehaerys turned towards his dragon, who was looking curiously at them with his massive obsidian eyes, his head so large that it barely fit under the oak. “What the fuck are you doing?” he growled accusingly and tried to push its snout away, but, to Rhaenys amusement and his frustration, the beast wouldn’t move. “Go and scare some people and leave us alone!” he grumbled, unsuccessfully trying to push the dragon away again. 

Jae's dragon was of the same dark grey color as his eyes. When it flew above it looked pitch black, like a shadow birthed by the deepest night. A nightmare with wings. 

Rhae’s dragon was cooper with a silver belly and Daenerys’ dragon was red with golden belly and horns, but his was dark grey all around, no other color could be found on his body. 

The smell of burned meat from the still smoking carcasses behind the dragon hit him and his stomach quickly reacted by releasing an embarrassing sound. Rhaenys immediately stopped her laughing and got off him, to his displeasure. 

“Come, let’s go back and get something to eat, it’s already close to noon,” she said, trying to somehow fix her ripped dress.

Jae mourned for the poor breast forced back in his silky prison. 

In truth, he realized that he was quite hungry, he didn’t eat much in their family gathering last night, as he didn’t have Ghost to check his food. 

He got up and cursed Nyx again, before picking up his cape from the ground, which he used so that they won’t get dirt on their clothes. He shed the leaves off it, then carefully wrapped it around Rhaenys, making sure no skin or scars could be seen. 

Jae bathed in her bright smile as they made their way towards the camp.

* * *

Since they both needed a change of clothes, they decided to go to their own tents and meet after.

Jaehaerys made quick work of his food, bathed and walked towards Rhae’s tent with Jaime in tow. He spent enough time away from her in the last couple of moons, and as far as he was concerned, he wasn’t going to spend any more if he could help it.

At first he found it strange that Rhaenys’ tent was nowhere near the royal ones, but then he realized that it must have been because of Lady Shireen, the Baratheon girl was not welcomed around the royals. 

He was quite worried too when he first learned of Rhaenys taking the girl with greyscale as her handmaiden, so he supposed he couldn’t blame his brother and the rest of the family for feeling the same. Jaehaerys only calmed down when Maester Luwin consulted other maesters at the Citadel who assured him that there was no risk of infection.

As he walked through the many tents greeting men and women that he knew and many more that he didn’t, he couldn’t help thinking how impressive this mini-town was. Egg and his men did a really good job, some of these tents were more comfortable than most castles he’s been to. Jae heard that they were brought all the way from the Great Empire of Ghis. 

And between the tents, there were large pathways covered with broken stones and gravel so that the people in the camps won’t get their footwear and clothes dirty with mud.

Jaehaerys was drawn from his musings by a round of loud laughter coming from a table next to a massive sky blue pavilion, which he assumed was assigned to the Vale. 

The large table was heavy with ale mugs, both full and empty, and had many young lads sitting around it. He quickly recognized Robb Arryn between them. Theon Greyjoy, the ironborn hostage was also there lapping from a mug, with his back turned towards Jaehaerys.

“I’m telling you, I would bury my face between those teats all day!” Greyjoy declared in a slurred voice. Jaehaerys rolled his eyes, it was barely noon and Aegon’s friend was already blasted.

All men at the table laughed, except for Robb Arryn. “You shouldn’t talk like that, Greyjoy, someone could hear you,” he warned sternly.

Jaehaerys met the Arryn heir once when he visited Winterfell with his father, Lord Elbert Arryn, who was one of his uncle Brandon’s best friends. He was a lively lad, easy to like, they got along well in the time they spent in the North.

Theon just laughed. “So what? I plan to ask her brother for her hand anyway!”

A tall blonde lad, who looked more like an Arryn than the heir to the Vale did, laughed loudly and said: “Do you think a princess would want to live on a fucking rock in the middle of the sea?”

Jae stiffened instantly, he could feel his blood starting to boil, his attention now fixed on the young men there. “Your grace...” he heard the Kingslayer’s wary voice.

“Who cares what she wants? She will do it if her brother the king orders her to do it. And he will! He’s my best friend!” the ironborn declared. “Besides, she won’t be able to complain with my cock down her throat all day!”

He found himself walking towards the drunks, his fists tightened so hard that his nails drew blood from his palm.

“I wonder if she has scars on her teats?” the ironborn was still writing his death sentence as Jaehaerys was getting closer. “It doesn’t matter,” Greyjoy decided, “I will be taking her from behind anyway, no scar could spoil that view!” The table erupted in another round of laughter. 

And he was seeing red.

”Your grace! This is not the time for this,” Jaime called again, his hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him.

“Take your fucking hand off me!” he growled. At the same time, a loud, angry roar was heard from the forest, shaking the whole camp. Nyx always responded to his anger. 

It was weird, when Jaehaerys was young and could barely keep his hot temper in check, the dragon was calm and silent all the time, now that he learned to control himself, the dragon grew wild and angry. 

It was the same with Rhaenys. Her fiery personality contrasted with the calm and gentle personality of her dragon.

Perhaps there must always be a balance between man and beast?

Jaehaerys wanted nothing more than to smash the ironborn’s head on the table and paint it with his brains, but the Kingslayer was right, this was not the time. He wrapped his hand around Dark Sister’s hilt – he always controlled himself better when he had a sword in his hand and he struggled to calm himself before Nyx came. The last thing they needed was an angry dragon flying around.

Nyx’s roar seemed to have startled the drunks and someone finally noticed Jaehaerys. It was the Arryn looking lad, whose eyes looked like they were going to pop out from his head. He elbowed Robb, who finally noticed him too and got up warily: “Your grace!” 

The others followed their future lord’s lead and got up too. Jae took a little pleasure from seeing Theon’s face become whiter than the Lands of Always Winter as soon as he saw him. 

“Lord Robb,” he answered, ignoring the others and walked away before he would change his mind and shove Dark Sister down some cunt’s throat.

And because the Old Gods hated him, he hasn’t made more than twenty paces from those cunts when he heard an out of breath voice calling him: “My prince, my prince!”

He stopped with a sigh and waited for Mace Tyrell, The Fat Flower, to reach him. The man was panting, his fat face so red that Jaehaerys thought he might pass out, but unfortunately, the prince wasn’t that lucky.

Jae was still seething from his meeting with the Greyjoy hostage, it was not the best time for the Lord of Highgarden to do his usual ass-kissing. And this was the same man who insistently offered Rhaenys any of his sons to take as her husband.

“My prince, it’s good to see you!” Lord Mace spoke between breaths. 

“My lord,” Jae returned and gave the Kingslayer, who was pursing his lips hard, trying not to laugh, a hard glare.

Jae's hopes of this being just a polite greeting were quickly squashed by the fat lord: “It’s good to have you back, your grace.”

“Is it?” he asked in a serious voice. 

“Why, yes!” the Lord of Highgarden answered surprised. “You were missed!”

“Was I? And why is that?” Jae countered again in the same serious voice.

“Errr… No doubt your family and your friends are pleased to see you!” Mace spoke after thinking for a few heartbeats, in a tone that sounded like he discovered the recipe to Valyrian Steel.

“Are they?” he asked again and threw another glare towards the Kingslayer, who failed to cover his snort.

“Of course, your brother, His Royal Majesty, no doubt could use your help,” Lord Tyrell spoke cheerfully.

“Are you claiming that my brother is incapable of ruling, my lord? That he needs help from me or anyone else?” Jae challenged in a voice hard as ice.

The red on the lord’s face vanished instantly and his eyes bulged. “Of course not. I am the most loyal of...”

“Are you calling your king incompetent, my lord? Do you know that such a thing is considered treason?” Jaehaerys spoke sharply, enjoying seeing the man squirm and panic a bit too much. Perhaps he spent too much time with his uncle Brandon and unknowingly became an arsehole just like him.

“Your grace,” Ser Jaime interrupted before Mace could say anything, “I am sorry to interrupt your… conversation, but we must be going,” the Kingsguard said, looking at him pointedly. 

“Of course,” Jae agreed. “It was a pleasure, as always, Lord Tyrell,” he said and left, leaving the Fat Flower gaping like a fish trying to speak, but only managing to puff a few times.

Luckily, nobody else accosted them along the way and they finally made it to Rhae’s large pavilion. On one side of the entrance, Ser Arthur Dayne was standing guard, while on the other Jae was surprised to see a muscular blonde woman in blue armor. She was likely the tallest woman the prince has ever seen.

Jaehaerys was tall by most standards, and both Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime were one or two inches taller than him, and this woman must have had two or three inches on them. She looked as tall as his brother Aegon. Judging by the sigil on her armor she was from the Stormlands.

He ignored Ser Arthur who bowed respectfully and set his eyes on the large lady.

“My prince,” she said, giving him a warrior’s bow. At his inquiring look, she continued awkwardly: “I am Brienne of Tarth, your grace, I am here with Lady Selyse.”

“It’s a pleasure, my lady,” he answered back politely. 

He was not surprised to see Jaime choosing to stand next to the lady, instead of the Sword of the Morning.

Jae was taken by one of the servants to the room which Rhaenys used as a solar. 

Shireen’s mother, Lady Selyse Baratheon was there sitting stiffly in a red cushioned seat, next to a small tea table. Rhaenys was in the back of the large room, throwing some leaves into a copper kettle which was hanging over a small fire supplied by some sort of a metal instrument that looked like an oil lamp.

“Lady Selyse, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” he spoke a bit too loud, startling the lady, who quickly got up and courtesied. 

“My prince, always a pleasure,” she answered, all words coming out in a breath. The lady looked like a rabbit caught in a snare.

“Stop scaring my guests, Jae!” he heard Rhae’s amused voice from the back. “Lady Selyse, you must excuse my brother, he must have forgotten his manners in the North.”

“It’s all right, your grace,” Lady Selyse quickly assured Rhaenys, to Jae’s amusement. “It’s my fault for not paying attention.”

“Don’t take it on you, my lady,” Rhae returned. “It’s surely his fault, my brother is half savage now. I’ll make sure to punish him later,” she said playfully.

“I am looking forward to it,” Jaehaerys answered in a voice a bit too salacious to be used with guests present, as he took a seat next to the tea-table. 

Rhaenys finished brewing the tea and was calmly filling a teapot from the kettle under Selyse’s surprised look. Jae couldn't blame the lady, it was not something you saw every day - a royal princess serving tea. 

Rhae was always fascinated by plants, Jaehaerys doubted that there was a plant out there that Rhaenys didn’t know or didn’t have a use for. She was thought by Lady Ashara, who was thought by Rhae’s mother, Princess Elia. It was something that made Rhaenys feel closer to her long-dead mother.

Rhaenys was quite skilled in making not only tea from all those plants, but also all sorts of ointments, balms, poisons, and, luckily for him, antidotes.

Jaehaerys was always fascinated by her tea serving method, which was another thing she learned from Lady Ashara. The calm, gentleness, and patience with which she served the hot brew was a complete contrast to her fiery and unpredictable personality. 

“How do you find the Kingswood, Prince Jaehaerys?” Lady Selyse spoke politely, startling him from admiring Rhaenys. “Do you plan on doing any hunting?”

“I am not much of a hunter, my lady. My sister is much more skilled with the bow than I am,” Jae answered, his eyes still fixed on Rhae. It was true, he was passable with the bow, but nowhere near Rhaenys’ skill. But he supposed that few were, her dragonbone bow was deadly.

“Really?” the Stormlands lady asked, not quite managing to keep the surprise out of her voice, to her embarrassment. 

“Indeed, she can hit a coin from a hundred paces with her bow,” he added proudly and was amused to see Rhae’s cheeks pinking a little.

Lady Selyse looked like she didn’t know what to say next, or perhaps she thought he was jesting so he continued. “Now that I think about it, I am looking to do some hunting of my own - I set my eyes on a noisy squid earlier.”

“A squid? In the middle of the forest?” the lady asked, her pale eyes shining in confusion.

“We Targaryens are a weird bunch, my lady,” Jaehaerys offered in an even, serious voice that further confused the lady. “We tame dragons, we marry our sisters, and we hunt squids in the forest. There is little we won’t do, no wonder people think we’re half-mad.”

He barely got his words out when he felt a playful slap on the back of his head, and he growled at his sister in return. “As I told you, my lady, he’s just a half-savage with no manners,” Rhaenys told Selyse, mirth clear in her voice. The Stormlands lady again looked like she didn’t know what to say. “Luckily he is my little brother and I’ll make sure to remind him of the proper manners.”

“Little brother?” Jae asked with his eyes narrowed.

“Of course, I will always be your big sister,” Rhae grinned.

“My old sister, you mean,” Jae shot back before a groan left his lips as another slap hit the back of his head.

“Young enough to slap you, idiot!” Rhae flared back. 

He spent another five minutes or so jesting with his sister, with Lady Selyse looking at them like they were as sane as the Mad King. Then he remembered that Lady Selyse might have some business with Rhae and decided to leave the ladies alone to talk. 

As he headed towards the exit, he gave Lady Selyse a respectful bow: “It’s always a pleasure, my lady.” Then his eyes moved on Rhaenys: “I’ll be seeing you later, old sister!” 

Luckily his fast reflexes easily allowed him to dodge the teacup that Rhaenys threw his way, but he didn’t want to push his luck so he quickly left before she found something more dangerous to throw at him.

When he got out of the tent, he picked up the Kingslayer, who was chatting with the knight lady and started walking towards the training grounds. 

Jae could feel Jaime’s eyes fixed on his face, no doubt surprised to see him smiling like a fool. But when he turned, the Kingslayer’s eyes fell on the dark doublet Jaehaerys was wearing. The prince looked down and noticed that it was all stained with tea. He might have dodged the cup, but the tea hit him well enough.

Jaehaerys rolled his eyes at Jaime’s inquiring look. “It’s just tea,” he explained.

He wasn’t sure what the Kingsguard was thinking, but he definitely didn’t like that smirk on his face.

“Did you forget again, my prince?” Jaime asked, his smirk holding firm on his face. Then he continued in a very slow voice, as if Jae was a dunce, pointing his finger to his mouth as he spoke: “The tea always goes in the mouth...” 

“You wouldn’t be jesting with me if you knew how close you are to being reassigned to Viserys, Kingslayer!” he growled back.

* * *

They made a few wrong turns but ultimately managed to find the training grounds.

It was a large open area covered in red sand, surrounded by red and black spire tents, each of them flying the three-headed dragon banner. Some of the tents shaded cushioned seats, some shaded simple benches, some shaded long tables. 

The place looked more like a stage ready for an exhibition than a training ground. 

As Jaehaerys was checking out the pairs already sparing for an interesting fight, he felt Ghost presence. He had to raise his hand and his direwolf to bend his head under it in order to pet him, that’s how large he was. 

It was surprising that there were no screams around Ghost, just a few loud gasps. He supposed that everyone heard about the two direwolves by now and the shock wore off from yesterday when people ran and panicked in front of the beasts. 

Jaehaerys found shade under a wall-less tent, which was covering a long table, likely used for refreshments. He leaned against a thick wooden post that was supporting the tent, his right hand buried in Ghost’s fur, who was sitting on his back legs next to him. 

His dark eyes set on a training pairing – Rhae and Egg’s frog eyed cousin Quentyn was fighting against a small blonde lad. By the star and sword sigil painted on his leather armor, the young lad was no doubt Lady Ashara nephew – Edric Dayne.

The Dayne boy was at least 6 or 7 years younger than the Martell, yet it was clear that he was much better. His footwork was spotless and his basics were solid, he would make a great warrior someday. 

“Your grace, by your leave, I would like to do some training,” Ser Jaime’s voice distracted him from his viewing. 

The Kingslayer left as soon as Jaehaerys nodded his consent and it didn’t take long for Jae to notice the reason - Queen Daenerys was heading their way with Ser Barristan in tow. 

“Prince Jaehaerys,” the queen greeted with a smile. 

He gave a respectful bow as he returned her greeting. He tried to remember her from when they were young, but there wasn’t much there, he must have only met her twice or trice before yesterday. He only remembered her as a small silver-haired girl with big violet eyes that wouldn't stop prattling about her dragon. 

She wore an expensive-looking red and black dress that fit better in a ballroom than on a training ground. He found it a bit gaudy, but he supposed that a queen must look the part everywhere she went.

He couldn’t help comparing her to Rhaenys. 

The queen had the typical silver-haired, violet-eyed Valyrian look, while Rhaenys inherited the Dorhinsh coloring, except her indigo eyes which she got from their father Rhaegar. 

Daenerys wore a thick choker around her neck, with half of the stones being rubies and the other half obsidian, Rhaenys never wore any jewelry, except for his mother’s ring which he gave her when they said their oaths under the heart tree in Winterfell. 

The queen wore her hair in an intricate design of braids that must have taken hours to fix, while Rhae almost always kept her hair unbound and cut around shoulder length. 

They both moved gracefully, but while Rhaenys had a natural grace that came easy for her, Daenerys walked with practiced movements that gave the impression of someone always with her guard up. Jae supposed that it was a result of her living at court, where jackals were ready to exploit even the smallest weakness. 

Another noticeable difference was that while both were quite short in stature, Rhae had a fuller body, while the queen had the typical lean Targaryen body. 

Both women were born royal princesses in the House Targaryen, yet they were different like night and day. Just like him and Aegon.

Besides Barristan, the queen had one of her ladies in waiting with her and a small army of servants carrying all sorts of refreshments. 

Jaehaerys had to admit that the queen has truly outdone herself while organizing this event. 

The girl next to the queen was introduced as Myrcella Tully, Jaehaerys studied the girl and was a bit relieved when he noticed that she had the blue Tully eyes. 

“My prince, aren’t you going to join the sparring?” the Lord Commander asked, his eyes dropping on Dark Sister. At the same time, Daenerys and Myrcella directed the servants towards the table behind Jaehaerys.

“Perhaps some other time,” he answered, not even looking at Ser Barristan. 

There was a time when he looked up to these men, when he would have loved nothing more than to be just like them - like Barristan the Bold or like the Sword of the Morning. 

Now every time he looked at them standing proudly with their noses in the air and with their pristine white cloaks on their backs he only felt disgust. 

Disgust for the men who stood and watched as his grandfather the Mad King burned people alive for little reason. 

Disgust for the men that stood outside and guarded the door when Aerys raped and abused Rhaella for years. 

Disgust and boiling anger towards the men that stood and watched when Rhaenys got hurt. And for that he would never ever forgive them. 

And the only man who had the courage to do something was seen and treated as an outcast between them. 

“Egg told me that you used to spar together all the time when you were younger,” he heard Queen Daenerys’ voice from behind him. 

“It’s true, I can still feel the taste of dirt in my mouth even after all these years,” he answered wistfully.

“You used to lose?” she asked, more out of politeness, he could tell. She wasn’t surprised. Aegon must have been bragging.

“More often than not,” he admitted. 

It was true, nine times out of ten he would lose. Skill-wise he was as good as Aegon, but Jae’s temper always got the best of him when he was young. Egg, like any competent warrior, was quick to take advantage and Jae ended up with a mouth full of dirt all the time.

It was only when his father decided to replace Ser Arthur with Jaime as his teacher that he started improving. 

The fucking Kingslayer made sure to always deliver a painful blow every time Jaehaerys lost his temper. Hidden behind some fancy move and in places that left little evidence, of course - Jaehaerys was a royal prince after all - but Jaime never failed to deliver.

And it got only worse when he went North, the golden fucker didn’t even try to hide it then. Jaehaerys lost count of the nights he couldn’t sleep because his whole body hurt from the bruises he got from Jaime’s training. 

But he never ever asked him to stop, it was always Jaime who decided when to end the training, Jaehaerys always got up no matter how bad it was. 

Jaehaerys wasn’t anything if he wasn’t stubborn, it wasn’t only his coloring that he inherited from his mother. His father always liked to say that Queen Lyanna was the most stubborn person he ever met and Jaehaerys was just like her. He was the blood of the Dragonlords and Kings of Winter, he would never quit in front of some golden shit like Jaime Lannister. 

The Kingslayer only hit him harder when he noticed his stubbornness, but Jaehaerys sucked it up and endured. At some point, he started to notice that he could control his anger better and better and he only improved from there. 

These days his focus was nearly unbreakable. 

Jaehaerys often wondered if the Kingslayer did it on purpose, knowing that it will improve him, or he was just frustrated with Jae’s inability to stay focused?

It was hard to tell with Jaime, half of the time he acted wisely like some old maester and the other half he acted like an absolute blockhead. But, whatever was Jaime’s reasoning, Jaehaerys was grateful for it.

Jae had to admit that he wasn’t such a skilled swordsman as Jaime, but he doubted that anyone was – maybe the Sword of the Morning. He wouldn’t be surprised if he found out that that the Kingslayer cut his way out of his mother’s womb with a sword the day he was born. But amongst the best, the differences in skill were so small that the winner was more often than not decided by the focus, stamina, or by the experience of the combatants - and Jaehaerys had plenty of those. 

He fancied his chances against anyone these days, especially with Dark Sister in his hand.

As Queen Daenerys released Ser Barristan to go and train, Jae’s eyes roamed the table where the refreshments were set and his eyes were inevitably attracted by the oat cookies. 

He took one, and, after having Ghost smell it just on case, took a bite. It tasted the same as it did many years ago, when things were much simpler and their only concern was to not get caught doing stupid things by their father.

“Those are Egg’s favorites too,” Daenerys’ voice pulled him out of his reverie. “You two are more alike than you think.”

Jae wanted to snort, he and Egg were different as night and day. Aegon inherited his father’s looks while Jae had his nature.

“Perhaps,” he answered non-committedly. What did this girl know about him? He wasn’t like Aegon, he didn’t allow people to poison his brother.

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but I have a saying: ‘If I look back I am lost’. We must look forward and leave the past behind us,” the queen continued.

Jaehaerys thought that that was one of the silliest things he ever heard. If you ignored your past, you would end up doing the same mistakes over and over again. 

But he settled on a nod, he wasn’t going to discuss his issues with his brother with this girl he barely knew, queen or no queen.

In truth, he didn’t know what to think either. Rhae always insisted that Aegon had nothing to do with his poisoning, and Jaehaerys didn’t want to believe it either, but the guilt on his brother's face was unmistakeable yesterday. And he never even sent a raven to ask for his health. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t know about it, they kept it quiet, but his spider Varys had little birds everywhere.

They needed to talk and clear the air between them, but what was he supposed to say? ‘Hello, Egg, sorry that your plan didn’t work! Better luck next time!’ 

Or perhaps it was all a big misunderstanding and he was misreading things yesterday? 

But even if he wasn’t, what was he supposed to do? Fight his own brother? Start a war that will have many killed? Hasn’t he killed enough people? 

And he would never want to put Rhae in a position to fight against her own brother.

So, for the first time in his life, to his great shame Jaehaerys choose the coward’s way. He avoided Egg and gave him only short answers every time he wanted to talk. 

“What about your brother? Is he alright?” he asked Daenerys after a few silent moments, more because he wanted to fill the silence between them than out of interest for Viserys’ well being. 

The queen gave a deep sigh. “He isn’t a bad man, you know...”

She seemed quite worried about Viserys, so Jaehaerys thought that this might not be the best time to tell her that Rhaenys and him intended to take his daughter Siena with them when they left for Summerhall. 

“It’s just that after his wife died, he’s changed,” Daenerys continued with another sigh, sounding like she struggled to find the words. 

It was true, his uncle Viserys was always a bit of an eccentric, but never a drunk or a shameless whoremonger like he was these days. 

He remembered his wife too, Lady Arabella, a slim young woman from the Stepstones with purple hair and warm blue eyes. 

It was said that her father, who was a very rich merchant - or pirate, depending on whom you asked - sold all his possessions and riches a couple of years before the Stepstones were conquered by the Ghiscari Empire and gave his only daughter Arabella a dowry that would make even a queen envious. 

King Rhaegar agreed to allow Viserys to marry her and bestowed them Harrenhal as a wedding gift. The monstrous castle was in a poor state and costed a fortune to fix, but Viserys and Arabella could do that with the dowry. The vast lands around it were quite fertile too, with some good investments they could easily become one of the richest families in the Seven Kingdoms. 

Jaehaerys always thought that his uncle married the Stepstone lady for her dowry, but perhaps it was more than that.

Jae’s eyes snapped to the other part of the training ground where Jaime and Ser Barristan were having a heated argument. He groaned when he saw that the two nincompoops picked some training swords and started exchanging blows. 

And one did not have to be a sword expert to notice that there was nothing friendly about that spar. 

Even the queen noticed. “What are Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime doing?” she asked with a trace of concern in her voice.

“I don’t know about the Lord Commander, but Ser Jaime is just making sure he won’t lose his beloved title of ‘The stupidest Lannister’,” Jae answered whithout taking his eyes off them.

He had to admit that the old man, Ser Barristan, was still an impressive swordsman even at his age. He watched for a whole minute now and he didn’t see him make a single mistake, his skill was flawless. Unfortunately for him, Jaime was just as good, if not better. Also younger, stronger and faster, it was only a matter of time until the Kingslayer would create an opening.

He barely finished his thought when Barristan’s grip weakened under a particularly strong hit from Jaime and the Kingslayer did not hesitate and drove his free fist in the old man’s face, to the shock of everyone who was watching. There were quite a few people gathered around the training grounds now.

“Ser Jaime!” he yelled before the two dolts would kill each other. “That’s enough training for you today!”

The Kingslayer appeared as if he wanted to protest, but he looked from him to the queen and showed a rare sign of wisdom and decided to keep his mouth shut.

Just around the same time, Jaehaerys heard a commotion to his right as his brother appeared with a large following behind him. Aegon was dressed in black breeches and black leather armor with a Targaryen seal as large as his chest painted on it. 

With his black ironwood spear in his hand - which now had its valyrian steel head covered with some sort of metal to make it blunt - with his long silver hair unbound and his height that usually surpassed most people around, he looked quite impressive. 

Jaehaerys imagined that if one of the old Valyrian Gods decided to walk the earth they would look just like his brother. 

Aegon’s eyes quickly found Daenerys and he gave her a warm smile. They seemed quite fond of each other. 

Then Egg’s eyes found Jaehaerys and his face brightened even farther. “Jae! Are you here for a spar? Like the old times?” he said with a grin.

“Perhaps some other time,“ Jaehaerys answered. “I am still tired from the long journey and I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself in front of all these people.”

“Stop looking for excuses, Jae! You could sleep for three years straight and you still wouldn’t be able to defeat me!” Egg shot back cheekily.

Jae found himself smiling in return. When they were younger they used to compete for almost everything. He missed those days. 

In truth he itched to go out there and spar with Aegon, to hear Dark Sister sing and clash with his brother’s spear, but he was worried that, with all there was between them these days, they would take it too seriously in front of all these people. 

That was the last thing they needed, for people to see animosity between the brothers. It was bad enough that some idiots started calling Jae the Black Dragon come again.

Aegon exchanged some words with his wife, made a show of tying the handkerchief she gave him near the tip of his spear and asked for Barristan as a sparring partner. 

Unfortunately, the old man was still recovering from Jaime’s punch and Aegon had to settle with the newest addition to the Kingsguard instead – Ser Loras Tyrell.

His brother didn’t seem too pleased, but he plastered a fake smile on his face and gave the Tyrell a respectful bow before they started.

They only exchanged a dozen blows or so before Jaehaerys realized that the Tyrell knight had no chance against Aegon. He counted three big mistakes in that time, mistakes that a very good opponent would have easily exploited. 

This was always Jaehaerys’ thing - as far as he could remember, he always noticed things that most people missed. And this was very useful in duels where he could spot patterns and mistakes faster than most, giving him a big advantage.

Aegon and Loras have been sparring for a couple of minutes, the Tyrell lad was a solid fighter, but not what one would expect from a Kingsguard. He was fast and reasonably strong and had good balance and footwork, but he had many loose flashy strikes that could be easily exploited by competent fighters. Loras was fighting like it was more important for him to look good than to win. The lad would likely get himself killed in his first war.

The king grew bored and clearly had the same low opinion on Loras as Jaehaerys. He was holding his spear from the middle of the shaft and using the top half as a sword and he could still easily keep up with the Tyrell lad. He also rarely bothered to make an aggressive move, being content to mostly defend.

When Aegon’s eyes found him, his brother gave him a bored eye roll, but Jaeherys raised his eyebrows in challenge. 

Seeing his challenge, Egg’s face became serious and finally gripped his spear with both hands, left hand before the right. It took him around three heartbeats to knock Loras’ sword from his hand, to the pleased cheers of his wife. A circular movement around the knight’s sword and a hit over the wrist with the bottom of his shaft and Ser Loras found himself empty-handed and likely with a swollen wrist for a week.

But Aegon didn’t stop there, he started to stab the sand in front of Loras’ feet repeatedly with blinding speed. The poor man was trying desperately to get his feet out of the way and to keep his balance. After a dozen stabs or so, Aegon released the spear from his left hand and used his right to smack Tyrell’s left leg with such power that it crashed into his right leg and made him drop like a freshly cut log. 

Aegon grabbed his spear with his left hand too, turned it around and used the bottom of the shaft to smack Loras in the chest as he was falling. 

All that happened so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it.

There were a few heartbeats of silence all around the training grounds, the only sound that was heard in that time was a groan from Loras, but then everybody started cheering, none louder than Queen Daenerys herself.

It was now Aegon’s turn to raise his eyebrows in question. 

Jae offered a respectful nod in return, like his very impressive skill deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: The Dark Prince - The Kingswood Part II


	3. Chapter 3

#### 

THE DARK PRINCE – THE KINGSWOOD PART II

“Don’t try to force your will on him,” Jaehaerys told the lad and gently squeezed his shoulder.

Around twenty feet away from them, the small brown dog was shaking his head and rubbing his snout in the dirt. 

“Don’t do anything, just let him get used to your presence,” Jaehaerys continued calmly. 

Rickon was a good lad, but he had his father’s lack of patience. 

Brandon Stark was the kind of man that would break down the closed door in front of him before even thinking to check if it was unlocked. And unfortunately, Rickon was not much different. It was one of the reasons why his aunt, Lady Barbrey asked Jaehaerys to take Rickon South as his squire – she hoped that Jae’s usually calm demeanor would rub on the boy. 

Jaehaerys’ other cousin, Arya was not pleased when she learned that she will have to stay in Winterfell. _’There must always be a Stark in Winterfell’,_ the saying went, but Arya would have rather came South with Jaehaerys or accompany her father at the Wall instead and wasn’t shy to show it.

They were sitting on a thick, mossy log behind Rhae’s pavilion. Ghost and Shaggy were sprawled in front of them. For two creatures that were supposed to live their whole lives in the cold, the direwolves were awfully fond of lazying in the sun. 

No sane dog would come anywhere near the two wolves, so Jae figured that his cousin had at least some sort of control over the mongrel.

The mutt finally stopped shaking his head and just looked doubtfully at them with his big bulged brown eyes. Jaehaerys was not sure from where the dog came from -likely from one of the many merchants that were allowed to sell their wares in the camp, but when the prince saw the little mutt, he knew it was a great opportunity to start training Rickon. 

_A dog is like an old well-worn boot, easy to slip in,_ Varamyr once told him. 

“Tell him to come to us,” Jaehaerys instructed. “Just tell him, don’t try to force him. Dogs are obedient creatures.” The little dog looked warily at the two lazy direwolves lounged between them and seemed quite uncertain. “Tell him it’s all right, tell him to trust you,” Jae added. 

His cousin grinned when the mutt started walking cautiously towards them, looking from Rickon to the direwolves. The dog hesitated a little more when he was close to the wolves -who completely ignored him, but ultimately reached Rickon, and was rewarded with the leftovers from their lunch.

“Well done, Rickon!” Jaehaerys praised him. He was usually a bit harsh on the lad, but he was not shy to commend him when he deserved it either. 

His cousin beamed like the midday sun. 

Jaehaerys scratched the little dog behind his ear, earning himself a glare from Ghost. The direwolf promptly barred his teeth making the little mutt whine and run for his life. 

Jaehaerys was interrupted from scolding Ghost by Ser Jaime, who appeared from the front entrance of the pavilion. “Your grace, Lady Ashara is here with Princess Alyssa and Princess Siena.”

Jae quickly got up and went to meet them, with Jaime and Rickon on his trail. The three ladies were also accompanied by Prince Lewyn from the Kingsguard. 

Jaehaerys gave Ashara a smile when he saw that they were waiting for him. “My lady, it’s good to see you,” he greeted the beautiful lady with a kiss on her hand. 

Aegon’s and Daenerys’ daughter was a typical Targaryen child, with silver-gold hair and curious big bright lavender eyes. 

“How are you, little princess?” he asked in a kind voice. The little girl said nothing, just stuck her thumb in her mouth, which Lady Ashara quickly pulled it out chastising her. “Do you remember me?” he continued and bent down with his palms on his knees so that he would be closer to the princess’s height. “I’m your uncle Jae.”

“Je?” the princess asked.

He nodded with a smile and earned himself a big grin with a few missing teeth in return.

He was about to speak again when the little girl’s eyes jumped behind him and grew big. “Doggo!” Jaehaerys felt Ghost approaching silently. 

The princess was struggling to release herself from Ashara’s grip, but the lady refused to let her go and looked warily at the white beast. Prince Lewyn didn’t look entirely comfortable either.

“It’s all right,” he told them, ordering Ghost to stand down. Ashara was still a bit wary, but trusted him and released the little girl. Lewyn just nodded unconvinced.

The years haven’t been harsh on the old Dornish prince. His leathery face was streaked with smiling lines, but still retained some handsomeness and he still had a full head of hair even if it was all silvery now. His posture was straight and his brown eyes were as sharp and focused as ever.

The little princess quickly moved next to Ghost and started petting him. The direwolf suffered the little girl’s overzealous pets stoically, but not without throwing Jaehaerys a bunch of narrowed eyed looks, which the prince decided to ignore. It was a good punishment for scaring away the little dog. 

While Alyssa was busy with Ghost, he turned towards the other young lady. “Princess Siena,” he greeted, giving the girl a perfect bow that wouldn’t be out of place in any court and kissing her hand. Siena blushed deeply and answered with a perfect courtesy. “My prince.”

Jaehaerys broke the formalities and patted her head. “Call me, Jae. We’re family after all.”

The girl blushed even more while she smiled and nodded shyly. 

“Are you the royal nursemaid again, Lady Ashara?” Jaehaerys asked curiously. 

He hoped that the Dornish lady would have her own family by now. She was a wonderful mother figure for him and his siblings after their mothers perished. Surely she deserved some happiness on her own after wasting her youth with them?

“I had enough with the three of you to last me for a lifetime, my prince,” she answered cheekily. “I was just having a walk with the two princesses and Siena wanted to visit Rhaenys.”

Jaehaerys didn’t miss the sadness in Ashara’s eyes as she looked at Viserys’ daughter. He turned around where Rickon was looking at them curiously and beckoned him to come forward.

“Why don’t you take Princess Siena to meet Rhae, Rickon?” 

“Of course, Jae!” Rickon answered in an excited and unnecessarily loud voice that made Jaehaerys wince. “… I mean my prince,” the boy corrected himself quickly in an embarrassed voice, his pale face heating up. 

Jae rolled his eyes, the boy was wild as they came, but his mother Lady Barbrey insisted that he must be respectful towards everybody and not embarrass the Starks in the South. Rickon has called him ‘Jae’ since he first met him, no wonder he often slipped when he had to use his title.

The girl beamed when she heard Rhae’s name, but blushed deeply again and squeaked when Rickon took her hand and dragged her enthusiastically in the tent. 

Ashara looked amused at the scene, while Jae sighed. The Northern manners were still strong in the boy.

“Is there something wrong, Lady Ashara?” Jae asked concerned. 

“Rhaenys told me about your plans for Siena...” she spoke carefully. 

Behind her, Lewyn Martell was trying to pretend that he wasn’t interested in their discussion. The rumor was that Doran Martell wanted Viserys for his daughter, Arianne, so things regarding his uncle’s heir would be of great interest to the Dornish. The Kingsguard had sworn an oath of secrecy, but Jaehaerys trusted them as far as he could throw them.

Rhae asked to take the girl with them when they left for Summerhall, claiming that Viserys rarely gave her any attention and Siena was miserable in King’s Landing. Perhaps _‘she asked’_ was a bit of a stretch - more like _‘she informed him’_. It was more likely for the Long Night to come again than to hear Rhaenys asking for permission to do anything.

“What of it?” Jae asked. He didn’t know the girl well, but Rhaenys was hardly someone to take away a child without reason. If she felt that Siena would be much better off with them, then it was the truth.

“I am just worried about what will happen,” Ashara said, concern obvious in her voice.

Jaehaerys looked at Prince Lewyn who was still doing his best to pretend he wasn’t greedily listening. “Ser, take a few steps away from us so we can talk without you hanging on our every word like a washerwoman,” he ordered coldly. 

The Dornish prince, whose face heat up, was a bit uncertain and looked from Jaime Lannister, who was standing close to Jae as usual, to Princess Alyssa who was now hugging the helpless Ghost tightly. 

“She will be fine,” Jaehaerys reassured the old knight, who finally moved half of a dozen steps away from them, but not before throwing a glare towards the Kingslayer.

“Lady Ashara, surely you don’t doubt that we will do the best for the girl? I don’t know her well, but Rhaenys does. And if she thinks that she would be happier in our care, than it must be so.” His voice took a steely tone as he spoke.

“It’s not the girl I’m worried about, Jaehaerys,” Ashara assured him quickly. “It’s Viserys.”

“Viserys? What of him?” he asked confused.

“Surely you noticed that he’s been a bit lost?” the dark-haired lady asked. At Jae’s shrug, she continued: “Aegon told me that he is that way since his wife died.”

“So? What does that have to do with us? Doesn’t this only prove that Rhae is right?” he asked haughtily. Although he did remember Queen Daenerys saying the same thing earlier.

“Jaehaerys...” Ashara spoke softly, but the chastisement in her voice was unmistakable. Her head was slightly bent to her right. Her full lips a little pursed. Her big lavender eyes were set on him in disapproval. It made him feel ashamed of his lack of concern for his uncle.

He found himself looking everywhere but at the Dornish lady. 

A warm hand gently cupped his cheek. “Jae, I noticed that you like to wear a haughty mask these days, but I know you, my boy,” Ashara spoke in a gentle voice. “You have a big heart, just like your mother.” 

This time Jae fixed his eyes on his boots. If she knew how many people he’s killed, he doubted she would think him a good man. 

“You would never turn away from someone who needs help, just like Queen Lyanna,” she continued, taking both of his cheeks in her hands and forcing him to look at her. “Aegon and Queen Daenerys have little time to look after Viserys and he needs help from someone he can look up to.”

“I’m hardly someone to look up to, my lady.”

“Of course you are. I am proud of the man you have become,” she said seriously.

Jae snorted, a bit uncomfortable by the sincerity he saw in her eyes. 

He was not a good man. 

“We haven’t seen each other for many years, Lady Ashara,” he argued.

“That’s true, but you have sent me a letter almost every moon in these past years, I know you better than most,” she said firmly.

Jae sighed. He wasn’t sure how he could help his uncle, but he supposed he could give it a try. “And where would I find my uncle?” he asked. “Is he living in the royal pavilion?”

“Yes, but he’s not there now,” Ashara answered. At Jae questioning glaze she continued: “I think he is… you know where.” Her cheeks warmed a little as she spoke, to Jaehaerys’ confusion.

It took Jaehaerys a few heartbeats to understand. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to find someone who knows where that particular tent is,” Jae said after he cleared his throat. 

He looked questioningly towards Ser Jaime, but the Kingslayer just shrugged: “I don’t know where it is, your grace. I wish I did, but Kingsguarding is a penurious job,” he whined.

After thinking for a few heartbeats, Jaehaerys’ eyes fell on the Martell knight. “Prince Lewyn!” he called loud enough for the old man to hear and bid him closer. 

“How can I serve, your grace?”

“You are a well-known patron amongst the shady establishments, are you not?” he asked flatly.

Lewyn’s eyes grew slightly bigger and embarrassment crept on his leathery face. “Your grace, I am of the Kingsguard, I am bound by my oaths to a...”

“Spare me of your pretty words, Martell,” Jaehaerys interrupted sharply. “We both know how you hold your oaths!”

To his surprise, the Dornish knight chuckled.

Under Jae’s annoyed look, Lewyn explained: “You remind me of your mother.” Lewyn must have seen him stiffening because he quickly raised his hands: “I only meant that she didn’t like me either.”

“That’s little wonder, Martell. She was known as a sensible woman, after all.”

* * *

Jaehaerys cursed for what it felt like the hundredth time as his boot sunk ankle-deep in another muddy hole. He somehow managed to hit almost every puddle, Rickon will have a lot of work to clean his boots.

“Do you want me and Ser Moose to carry you, your grace?” the Kingslayer asked with a smirk. “We can’t have you ruin those expensive boots of yours.”

He threw Ser Jaime a glare, but it did little to wipe the annoying smirk from the Kingsguard’s face. And his smirk wasn't even half as annoying as the fact that the Kingslayer’s boots were in a pristine condition. Somehow it was only him who hit these fucking puddles. 

He looked at his other guard, Ser Larence Snow, one of the guards he brought from the North, and sure enough his boots were also clean. 

Larence was around Jaehaerys’ age, tall and bony like a beanpole, with a hawk nose and the grey eyes of the North. The natural son of Halys Hornwood was a serious lad that scarcely spoke, which only endeared him to Jaehaerys. The poppycock that came constantly out of the Kingslayer’s mouth was enough for all of them. 

Jae has rarely seen the northern knight without his armor on, it was like a second skin for the lad. His chest plate was painted brown and had a pair of black moose antlers on it. 

_‘Ser Moose only wears it because he’s afraid that he would fly away at the first gust of wind if he didn’t,’_ the Kingslayer always liked to jest. 

But Jaehaerys knew the real reason why Ser Larence rarely took his armor off. It was the last thing his father gave him before he was slain in the Battle for the Wall.

Jaehaerys knighted the lad himself after the battle. When Larence asked to serve his house, Jae was only happy to agree. The young man was dutiful and reliable and his sword was fast and true. 

Larence Snow was one of the men he trusted the most and one of the few that were taking orders directly from him or Rhaenys and not from Ser Alliser Thorne, like most of the guards he took North. Larence wore the coat of arms of House Targaryen of Summerhall – a white wolf howling at a silver sun on a field of red and black.

Jae hasn’t really noticed how big this camp was before. They were walking for what it felt at least half an hour now and they were yet to reach the end, where apparently this so-called Red Tent was located. 

They were way past the large pavilions where the royal family and the high lords resided. Here there were only smaller, dirtier tents that bore no sigil. Merchants, soldiers, and servants’ tents. The paths strengthen with wood and stone were also long behind them, here only mud and dung squelched under their feet. 

On both sides of the narrow muddy road, all kinds of people were selling their wares. 

A fat man with a green oiled beard, dressed in colorful clothes, surrounded by wood barrels in all sizes, promoting his firewine with his booming voice. 

A small woman with large freckled breasts nearly spilling out of her dress trying to attract people with her yellow smile in her weatherworn tent for food and drink.

A dark-skinned man with golden eyes and a colorful cloak draped over his shoulders claiming that he could read people’s fortune in the palm of one’s hand.

An old small woman, with dirty balding grey hair and eyes the color of milk, that reminded Jaehaerys of his uncle Aemon, standing in front of a very small tent that looked almost as old as her, with holes all over. Her eyes were blind and lifeless, but Jaehaerys could have sworn that they were following him as he walked.

And between the merchants, there were all sorts of people that all seemed to gather around as he passed and gawk at him like he was some two-headed talking fish. A gaggle of small dirty children were pointing at them excitedly and following from a distance.

Jaehaerys supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised. If someone didn’t recognize him, they were sure to recognize the Kingslayer with his white cloak and golden armor. And one would have to be blind to miss the huge white direwolf walking by their side. 

A direwolf that had clean paws, Jaehaerys noticed to his annoyance.

One thing this part of the camp wasn’t missing were taverns and alehouses serving all sorts of drinks from simple mead to Dornish wine. Jaehaerys assumed that this was where servants and soldiers came to spend their hard-earned coin after long days of work in service of their lords. 

Jaehaerys kept his eyes open for any familiar faces and just when he thought that it was only Viserys that favored these parts of the camp, he finally noticed a face well known to him.

Theon Greyjoy was sitting at a table positioned at the edge of the forest, where the tall trees shaded it from the midday sun. He was telling a story to the men around his table, gesticulating with one hand while the other was squeezing a large saggy teat belonging to a plump woman with oily red hair that was sitting in his lap. 

Jaehaerys suddenly forgot about the mud on his boots, as a rush of fury coursed through him as he remembered Theon’s words from earlier.

And because the Old Gods took mercy of Jae and his ruined boots, just then Theon decided to get up from his table. 

The ironborn pushed the fat woman from his lap without warning, taking her by surprise and making her fall with her arse in the mud. Theon patted the now angry woman’s head and had a laugh with the other men at the table before he walked towards the forest and lost himself between the thick trees. 

Jae said a quick ‘Thank You’ to the Old Gods and determinedly walked towards where Theon went, clenching and unclenching his fists as anger slowly filled him. 

Jaime finally realized what was going on and spoke warily: “Your grace, I would not advise you to...”

“When I require advice from the stupidest Lannister, I’ll make sure to ask you, Kingslayer!” Jaehaerys cut him off in a cold voice. “Stay here!” he ordered his two guards as they reached the edge of the forest. Some of the men at the table recognized him as they passed them -or maybe they recognized the Kingslayer- and quickly got up and bowed.

“I am coming with you!” Jaime said determinedly, but Jaehaerys had little patience with him.

“Ghost!” The massive direwolf moved between him and the Kingslayer in a flash and bared his long fangs at the golden Kingsguard in a silent warning.

It didn’t take long for him to see Theon as he entered the forest. He was maybe ten paces from him, relieving himself over a small bush, his body moving as he pissed like a sail in the wind. 

Jaehaerys walked towards him, not bothering to be silent. Because of the drink in him, it took the ironborn quite some time to hear him, Jae was already next to him when he turned. 

“Prince Jerys,” he slurred, “what are you...” The ironborn didn’t get to finish his sentence before Jae’s angry fist hit the side of his head. Theon fell over the bush he was pissing on like a heavy sack of grain from a wagon.

“Get up!” Jae growled.

The only answer he received was a pitiful sound that was somewhere between a moan and a groan. 

“Get up!” he ordered again angrily, but Theon didn’t react to his words. Only the pathetic moans crawling out of his mouth assured him that the ironborn has not passed out yet. Theon was flat on his belly, the small bush crushed under him, his hands spread wide with his palms down. The man looked like he was glued to the ground.

Jaehaerys cursed and paced around. He shouldn’t have hit him so hard, the ironborn was as useful as a sack of shit now.

He bent next to him and picked a handful of his hair making Theon look at him. The ironborn’s eyes were unfocused and drool webs were linking his mouth with the grass under him.

“If I ever hear my sister’s name come out of your cunt mouth again, I’ll break every bone in your body. Do you understand?” The only answer he got was another groan which came out of his mouth escorted by a handful of spit, to Jae’s disgust.

Jae smashed Theon’s head on the ground and cursed in frustration again. The fucker probably wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow.

Jaehaerys looked at the ironborn’s left hand spread on the ground palm down and hit it hard with the heel of his boot a few times until he heard the bones of at least two of his fingers snapping. He might as well leave him something to remember his warning when he woke up.

Theon tried to scream in pain, or at least that’s what Jae thought he tried to do because only a louder moan and another ball of spit came out. 

The prince found himself still angry and cursed himself again for hitting the man so hard. Or perhaps it was the drink that made Theon nearly pass out from a punch? Whatever it was, there was little he could do now. 

He wrapped his hand around Dark Sister’s handle to calm himself and left the forest leaving the ironborn to his moans.

* * *

To his boots’ great relief, they didn’t have to walk long until they reached the famous Red Tent.

The Red Tent was almost as large as some of the tents the high lords were given. It stood in complete contrast to the sea of small old weatherworn tents around it, the red canvas it was made of was clean and bright and looked almost new. The door flap was raised on two tall iron poles, and the entrance was covered by a curtain of multicolored marbles which made it hard to look inside.

Jaehaerys cringed when he looked around and noticed that he had quite a following now, not only the children from before, but many other people were curiously eyeing him. He supposed that it was not every day that a dragonlord was seen in these parts of the camp. 

_Fucking Viserys!_ A prince of blood should be above shaming himself in such places and consorting with such people. And now there were two of them here.

 _’Being a royal is not only a blessing but also a duty’,_ his father used to tell him and his siblings. 

Jaehaerys cursed again under his breath, before moving the marble curtain out of the way and entering the tent. 

The first thing that hit him was the smell. The smell of sweat, barf, and coupling. And above all some sort of sweet-smelling perfume that was likely intended to cover the bad smells, but it only made them much worse. 

The room that greeted him was close to ten paces deep and as wide as the tent itself. Jaeherys thought it served as a waiting room for patrons. 

To his right, there were about half of a dozen large seats, three of them occupied by men each with a girl in their lap.

To his left, there were two tables filled with about a dozen noisy men drinking and playing card games. They looked to be a mix of highborn and lowborn. 

It was one of those men that first noticed Jaehaerys. A thin man with long flowing light brown hair. Highborn, of House Caron of Stormlands, judging by the blackbirds on a field of yellow coat of arms sewn on his brown doublet.

The man’s eyes traveled between him, Ghost, and Ser Jaime, his mouth so wide that you could fit a fist there. It took him about five heartbeats to recover, but when he did, he quickly jumped on his feet.

“What are ye doing, m’lord?” a man with wide shoulders and thick hairy arms yelled annoyed.

“Get up, you churls!” the Caron lord hissed. “That’s Prince Jaehaerys!”

Jaeherys wasn’t sure if it was the sound of his name or if the men there were all in the Stormlands lord’s employ, but all of them sprang to their feet like someone lit a fire under their arses and quickly bowed, some more gracefully than others, looking at him and his companions warily. 

The prince cursed again. He was hoping he wouldn’t get noticed by any highborn. 

“Next time you threaten me with guarding Viserys, I might take you on that offer, my prince,” Ser Jaime's mocking voice was a whisper behind him, but it was easy to hear it as the card players were all gawking at them now without making a sound. The tent would have been silent as a tomb, if not for the coupling sounds and moans coming through the thin fabric walls.

It didn’t take long for Jaeherys to understand Jaime’s words. To his right, a petite voluptuous girl with black hair and a gap between her large front teeth so wide that you could stick a finger in was looking at Ghost frozen in fear. She was sitting on the lap of none other than Ser Oswell Whent, who had his face buried between the girl’s breasts and was shaking his head in a quick motion and puffing like he was some fucking horse. 

“Ser Oswell!” he called in an iron tone.

Jaehaerys would have laughed at the knight’s reaction if he wasn’t so annoyed with everything. Oswell stopped shaking his head and looked at Jaehaerys from the corner of his eye, his head still between the girl’s teats. As soon as his fears were confirmed, he threw the poor girl in the air like she was a hot potato and quickly sprang up to his feet.

To her credit, the girl somehow managed to spin herself in the air and fall on her arms and feet -like she was some stray cat- without hurting herself in the process. It was the most impressive thing Jaehaerys has seen all day. 

Ser Oswell looked white as a ghost. “Your grace, I was just waiting for Prince Viserys,” the knight pathetically tried to justify himself. As if Jaehaerys needed any more proof to what kind of men made the Kingsguard.

“Your diligence is impressive, _Ser_ ,” Jaehaerys offered, disgust clear in his voice.

“Your grace! Welcome! Welcome!” Somebody tried to get his attention and Ser Oswell sagged in relief when he was released from Jaehaerys' glare.

Jaehaerys turned towards the owner of that unknown voice and tried to remember if he ever met the man before. He was a short thin man, close to forty maybe, with greying dark hair. The man wore a small pointed beard on his chin and had a wide smile plastered on his face. Jae noticed that his smile didn’t reach his cold green eyes. 

Jaehaerys realized that he didn’t know the man, nor did he wanted to, so he didn’t bother to be polite. “Where is he?” he asked gravely.

“He? Of whom do you speak, my prince?” The man asked in a sugar-coated voice, his smile still in place. 

Jaehaerys decided that he didn’t like the man. He was someone who preyed on people’s weaknesses. “I won’t ask you again, my lord.” Jaehaerys buried his hand into Ghost’s fur just behind his ear. He wondered what would happen if he would let his wolf tear the man apart... One less vermin to worry about. 

The white wolf didn’t need words to understand him and stepped forward, baring his teeth silently. Jae’s hand glided through the thick fur from Ghost’s head to his back as the beast moved forward. He pushed gently on his wolf’s back to stop him. It was unseemly to kill the man here amongst all these people, and even if he did, another leech would likely take his place before his body was cold anyway.

The man’s smile was still unchanged, but Jaehaerys could see by the two drops of sweat sliding down his temple that his warning didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Ah, you mean Prince Viserys?” the man spoke after pretending to think for a few more moments. “He is a great friend of ours!”

“Not anymore,” Jaehaerys said simply. “Take me to him.”

The man finally dropped his fake smile, and after looking at his wolf for a few heartbeats nodded and led the way to wherever Viserys was.

When they got to the room that Viserys occupied, Jae dismissed the man and entered without bothering to announce himself.

And by the Old Gods and the New, he wished he hadn’t. 

In the middle of the room, Viserys stood naked from the waist down, drinking from a golden cup. Or at least he was trying to drink because most of the wine was spilling out of his mouth and on to his white shirt.

And in front of him, a young woman with blonde hair caught in a ponytail was on her knees with Viserys’ cock down her throat.

“Please your king, you slut!” Viserys ordered, his free hand was on his hip in what was meant to be a royal poise, Jaehaerys assumed.

“For fuck’s sake!” Jaehaerys cursed. Next to him, Jaime was pursing his lips, his face was red as a beet from his struggle not to laugh.

It was the girl that noticed them first. She looked from Jae to Jaime and quickly realized who he was. “Yeus glais!” she spoke, forgetting that her mouth was already occupied.

Ser Jaime couldn’t stay silent anymore and released a loud snort, followed by an unknightly chuckle. 

“What’s so funny, Ser? Do you think you can do better?” Jae set his eyes on Jaime and asked in a serious voice, relieved to look anywhere but at Viserys and the girl. “Maybe you would like to swap places with the lady and try greeting people in her situation?”

“Thank you, your grace. Now I have to go out and throw up my luncheon,” the Kingslayer responded drily with a grimace on his face. 

“Jon?” Viserys finally noticed them. “What are you doing here?” he asked confused.

“Leave us!” Jae ordered as he threw a gold dragon at the girl who finally freed Viserys’ cock from her mouth. The woman looked like she was going to have a seizure when she noticed the gold coin in her hand. The blonde girl likely never owned a gold dragon before. She bowed and thanked him at least a dozen times before she left.

“What do you think you’re doing, Jon?” Viserys slurred. “I am not done with her!”

“Yes, you are! Get dressed!” Jae commanded.

“Fuck you, Jon! You can’t order me around! I am a royal prince!” Viserys yelled. Jae cringed at his uncle’s loud words. If there was one thing he hated about these tents, it was that everyone could hear you if you talked too loud.

“Help him get dressed,” Jae instructed Jaime, as he turned to leave. “Fell free to be as convincing as you must,” he added over his shoulder.

“Fuck you, Jon!” Viserys yelled again. “I get dressed when I want to, you fucking northern savage!”

Jae was relieved when he finally exited the tent and could finally breathe some fresh air again. Ser Larence was waiting there with an embarrassed Ser Oswell next to him. He could still hear Viserys’ curses.

Next to the entrance of the tent, Jaehaerys noticed a large wooden barrel with stale dirty water in it. Jaehaerys wondered what that water was used for, but he decided that he was better not knowing.

Soon his uncle came out, cursing the Kingslayer, who was escorting him out with a way too pleased smirk plastered on his face.

“How dare you touch me, Kingslayer!? I’ll have your sword hand for this!” Viserys screeched and the people that dissipated when he entered the Red Tent gathered around again at the sound of his uncle’s voice. “Fuck you, Jon, you northern cunt! How dare you drag me around?!”

“Come, Viserys, let’s go,” he said calmly. 

“Fuck you, Jon! I’m not going anywhere! Do you think you can order me around just because you have a dragon? Fuck you, you half-blooded cunt! I am a pureblood, a dragon should have been mine!” Jaehaerys rolled his eyes at his uncle’s words and cursed himself for the thousandth time for being here. ”They are wasted on you and your mongrel sister!”

Those words he couldn’t ignore, they barely made it past Viserys' lips before Jaehaerys’ backhand connected with his face. His uncle lost his balance from the hit and fell over the wooden barrel next to the entrance. Viserys tried to stabilize himself and in his panic, he grabbed the barrel. But the only thing he managed to do was to pull the barrel over him. The dirty water soaked him from head to bottom. And it smelled like a latrine on a hot summer day.

“You hit me...” Viserys said, shocked. “You hit me...”

“Don’t ever speak that way about Rhaenys again,” he warned in a threatening voice that even a drunken fool wouldn’t miss and wrapped his hand around his sword to keep himself calm. 

“You hit me...” Viserys repeated, feeling the spot where Jae smacked him.

“Get yourself together, Viserys!” Jaehaerys said in a firm voice. “Dragon blood runs through your veins, yet you embarrass yourself in front of those beneath you! Have you no pride?” This seemed to startle his uncle from his shock. Jae nodded towards the large crowd gathered around and pointing fingers at them. “You’re a Targaryen prince, not a pig farmer, although none of these people gathered here would guess it by the way you are behaving!”

Viserys looked thoughtful at him and said nothing, his hand was still feeling his face, but at least he stopped cursing and arguing. “Come, let’s go.” 

Jaehaerys wasn’t even sure what was he going to do with Viserys. Tonight was the grand feast, so he figured he could start by getting him sober and looking like a man again by then.

One thing was certain. Rhaenys would definitely not like this.

* * *

Rhaenys eyes brightened as soon as she saw him enter her makeshift solar. She was sitting in a red cushioned seat with her legs crossed, reading from a small green book. It was a book that Jae brought her from Lady Jyana of Greywater Watch. It contained descriptions and uses for all sorts of rare plants that grew in the swamps of The Neck.

Jae looked around and was relieved to see that Lady Ashara already left with Princess Siena. Viserys was hardly in a good enough condition to be seen by his daughter. His clothes were rumpled and wet, and he smelled like he just crawled out of an auroch’s arse.

“Where have you be...” Rhaenys stopped speaking as soon as she saw Viserys silently entering. 

The man hasn’t said a word since they left the Red Tent, he just walked silently caressing the side of his face. He shouldn’t have hit him, but Jaehaerys could never reign in his temper when someone disrespected Rhaenys.

Rhaenys’ beaming face darkened. “What is this walking piece of dung doing in my tent?” she asked angrily.

“Fu...” Viserys started speaking, but quickly stopped himself when he felt Jaehaerys’ glare. “It was your brother that brought me here against my will!” he stated, annoyance seeping in his words. It looked like Jae’s hit sobered him up a little, his words were no longer slurred.

“Explain!” she demanded. Her indigo eyes were set on Jaehaerys and were filled with equal parts annoyance and curiosity. 

“I want you to give him some of your potions, to get him to look his best for the grand feast tonight,” Jae stated calmly. 

“You must be jesting!” Rhaenys snorted. “Why would I waste my time on this pathetic excuse of a dragon?” she flared. “Look at him!” Rhaenys said, nodding towards their uncle. “Where did you find him anyway? He looks and smells like you just fished him out of the necessary!”

“That’s not too far from the truth,” Jaehaerys said, keeping a straight face. 

“If I did have any doubts about Siena, now I have none, how can this worthless creature even raise a girl? She will be much better with us!” Rhaenys hissed angrily.

“What?!” Viserys asked confused. “What about my little girl?” Jaehaerys was surprised to hear panic creeping into his voice.

“We will be taking her with us when we leave for Summerhall,” his sister informed Viserys in a tone that broke no arguments. 

Viserys looked shocked at Rhae’s words. “You can’t do that!” he screamed. “She is my daughter!”

“We can do whatever we want, you pea-brain!” Rhaenys declared.

“Fuck you both! I will not allow it!” At Rhaenys’ snort, he continued with a screech: “My sister is queen, she will not allow it! Do you think you and your savage cunt of a brother can order everyone around?!?”

Rhaenys approached him furiously and Jae winced when, before even Viserys knew what was going on, her knee hit their uncle hard in the testicles. Viserys dropped on his knees, with his forehead on the ground and both his hands holding on to his privates. A sharp pitched noise that had no business coming out of a man's mouth squeezed past his lips.

“Rhaenys, was that really necessary?” Jae asked with a sigh.

“I won’t have this fool or anyone else speak that way about you,” she declared.

“And did you really have to take away his ability to sire future children for that?” he questioned in a slightly annoyed voice.

“That was your fault!” she shot back.

“How was that my fault?” he asked exasperated.

“I wanted to punch him in the face, but you said he must look his best for the feast, so I had to hit him somewhere else!” Rhae explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “If you think about it, it’s like you hit him yourself,” she ended with a grin.

Jaehaerys could feel a headache coming. “Just bring him the potions, I’ll help him up.”

“I’m not going to help him,” she said defiantly.

“Rhaenys, we are going to help him! If not for himself, then for that girl who deserves a chance to have her father around,” he said in a firm commanding tone. “Go and bring those potions!”

She looked at him for a couple of heartbeats, likely considering if she should do what he asked or strangle the life out of him for bringing Viserys to her tent. But she knew him well enough to know that he will not be moved on this and left for another room to bring the potions, but not before she gave him an annoyed huff.

Jaehaerys walked to Viserys and helped him up, making sure no to touch the dirty wet clothes.

“You can’t do that!” Viserys spoke, his words still high pitched, pain still present in his voice. “She’s all that I have left.”

“Jump on your heels,” Jaehaerys remembered Ser Arthur’s advice when he was hit in the nuts in one of his spars with Aegon. “It’s up to you now, Viserys. Get your shit together and be a good father. We don’t want to pain you, we just want what’s best for the girl.”

Rhaenys soon returned with two small glass vials in her hand, one green and one yellow. Behind her was Lady Shireen, who was carrying a jug -that was likely filled with some sort of fruit wine- and three cups. 

Rhaenys stopped in her tracks when she noticed Viserys jumping on his heels. “What the fuck is this idiot doing now?” she asked, irritation still clear in her voice. 

"He is just trying to make sure that his bloodline lives on." His answer only made Rhae roll her eyes.

Lady Shireen set the jug and cups on the tea table, courtesied and left silently.

“You always do these sorts of things,” Rhaenys accused him annoyed, making sure to stab his chest with her forefinger after every word. They had a very special relationship, but she sometimes liked to remind him that she was his older sister. Which was always amusing, since she barely reached his chin. “It’s just like that time when you brought that dirty mutt you found on the streets in the Red Keep. You convinced me and Aegon to help you hide him and we all got fleas from him!” Rhaenys accused him. She narrowed her eyes at Viserys: “I wouldn’t be surprised if this blockhead has fleas too!" 

"He doesn't have fleas, Rhaenys..." 

"And what in the Seven Hells is that smell?" Rhae continued her tirade. "What about diseases?”

“It’s possible,” Jae offered thoughtfully, keeping his voice even. “He does look a little haggard...”

“I am not sick!” Viserys declared firmly. His voice was his own once again. The jumping must have worked.

“His skin is so light that you can see through it, that is not the sign of a healthy man,” Rhaenys shared her opinion too, ignoring Viserys’ words.

“Fuck you both, I am not sick!” Viserys declared again, this time much louder, the pain in his balls all but forgotten.

“And his hair,” Jae spoke, also ignoring the flustered Viserys, “it looks like someone glued a bunch of white straws to his head. That can’t be healthy.”

“I am not sick you cunts, stop ignoring me!”

“What about those blue lips?” Rhaenys asked.

“Fuck you both!”

“I noticed them,” Jaehaerys continued to ignore Viserys, who looked really annoyed now. “And look at those feverish eyes!” he said. “Perhaps he is not sick. He is a Targaryen after all, perhaps he is just mad.”

For some reason his poor jest made Viserys’ annoyance turn into anger, his face heated up like a furnace. “Fuck off, both of you! I am not mad!” He spat out in an angry determined tone that took both Jae and Rhaenys by surprise. “Don’t say that! I am not like him!” He yelled. “I am not him!”

Jaehaerys looked at Rhae silently, there was no need for words. His sister’s face softened when she looked back thoughtfully at Viserys for a few heartbeats.

“I am not him!” This time Viserys’ voice was low as if he was talking to himself.

Rhaenys moved without a word to the tea-table where she poured some orange wine and half of the contents of the two small vials she brought into a cup.

She walked to Viserys and gave him the cup. 

“Drink up, it will make you feel better. We were just jesting.” She spoke in a gentle voice and patted his shoulder awkwardly. "You do badly need a bath, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: The Dark Prince - The Kingswood Part III


	4. Chapter 4

#### THE DARK PRINCE – THE KINGSWOOD PART III

His hands were behind his back, his posture was straight and proud, nobody could claim that he looked anything less than a royal. And yet he felt like one of those beasts in the Sealord’s menagerie that people were gawking at. 

Jaehaerys Targaryen was, alongside all the other Targaryens, in the receiving line for the grand feast that celebrated Princess Alyssa’s second name day. 

He wasn’t pleased to stand there while the hundreds of lords and ladies gaped at him, but it was something they had to do. They had to show a united Royal Family.

At the head of the receiving line were the king and queen, Aegon and Daenerys, who had their daughter between them. They were wrapped in red and black silk and furs that were dripping in all sorts of rare and expensive stones. Aegon always liked to draw the attention and this grand feast was no exception.

After them came the Dowager Queen Rhaella who was dressed in a similar fashion. But unlike Aegon and Daenerys, who were bathing in the attention, Rhaella was standing stiffly, her discomfort obvious. 

Next was Rhaenys whose hands were on Siena’s shoulders. Viserys’ daughter was standing shyly in front of Jae’s sister. 

Rhaenys was wearing a simple blood-red silk dress, that was tight around the middle, which only served to display her perfect figure. The sinful slope of her lower back was constantly drawing Jae’s eyes and he had to squeeze his fists tightly more than once to keep himself from touching her.

Jaehaerys was next to Rhaenys and the line was closed by his uncle Viserys. 

As always, Jae was impressed by Rhaenys’ elixirs. Their uncle looked quite different compared to the haggard man Jae dragged away from the Red Tent only a few hours back. Viserys’ posture was straight, his arms resting behind his back, his chin raised proudly, his eyes were focused. He even gained some color in his cheeks. The man actually looked like the prince he was for once. 

Viserys might have been a fitting example of the famed Targaryen outer-worldly beauty, if not for his slightly crooked nose. 

It’s been many years since then, Jae couldn’t even remember what was that all about, but his uncle’s nose was never the same after meeting Rhae’s fist. Viserys was so embarrassed to be punched by a girl that he used to tell anyone who asked that he got his broken nose from protecting a few fair maidens from some scoundrels.

Behind them, the venue where the feast was to take place waited patiently. It was a wide area where dozens of tables were set on a provisional floor made of broad wooden boards. 

In the middle of the venue, on a wide dais lain the oval royal table. Around the dais, at a distance of about fifteen feet, seven slightly smaller tables were set – the tables for the great lords. And behind them even more tables for the lords’ bannermen.

The whole place was enveloped in a spectacle of light provided by hundreds of torches, candles, and oil lamps which created a scenery that the people here were not likely to ever forget. Aegon and Daenerys spared no expense for this feast.

While his eyes were still unable to move away from Rhaenys, he felt Viserys gently elbowing him. “Jon, do you think she hates me?” he whispered.

“Like the plague,” he answered truthfully, not bothering to take his eyes of his sister. Rhaenys was whispering something in Siena’s ear which instantly made the shy girl smile. She would make a great mother.

“What?!?” Viserys exclaimed loudly, earning himself a deadly glare from his mother.

“Are you drunk again, Viserys?” Rhaella hissed angrily.

“He is not drunk, your grace!” Rhae was quick to defend their uncle, to both his and Viserys’ surprise.

“Perhaps she does not hate you that much, after all...” Jae offered in a low voice. _Or perhaps she just dislikes Rhaella more,_ he thought, but he didn’t think that he should share his suspicion with his uncle.

“I was asking about Siena!” Viserys hissed in annoyance. His next words came in a slightly panicked tone: “Do you think she hates me? I haven’t been the best of fathers lately, my wife would have strangled the life out of me if she was still alive.”

“She doesn’t hate you, Vis, she is your daughter,” Jae assured him kindly and squeezed his shoulder after he finally managed to tear his eyes away from Rhae. “You just have to show her that you are a good man.”

“What are you two idiots whispering about?” Rhaenys asked in a low voice.

“Viserys was just telling me about the time he saved some fair maidens and got his nose broken.”

“Fuck off, Jon!”

Rhaenys’ loud unladylike snort got shushed by Rhaella. “Viserys! I knew you’ve been drinking!”

♫♫♫♫♫

“Presenting Prince Doran Nymeros Martell of Dorne, the Lord of Sunspear and Master of Coin! His children Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell, Prince Quentyn Nymeros Martell, and Prince Trystane Nymeros Martell!” the herald announced. 

Jaehaerys couldn’t say that he was surprised that the Martells were called first with Aegon being so close to his uncle these days. 

Prince Doran hasn’t been faring well all these years. The Dornish prince looked like he aged twenty years since the last time Jae saw him. His eyes were sunken, his skin had a sickly color and he was relying on a wheeled chair to move. His chair was pushed by a tall, broad-shouldered essosi. 

Behind him was his heir, Princess Arianne, who has grown into a voluptuous woman since Jae saw her last. She used to be quite plain and pudgy when she was younger. Rhaenys once told him that she used to pray every night for some beauty. All that praying must have worked. And, from what Jaehaerys heard, she was not shy to take advantage of it. 

A flash of guilt shot through him when he saw Rhaenys answering their enthusiastic greeting stiffly. Whatever his troubles with the Dornish were, he didn’t want them to come between his sister and her cousins, who he doubted had anything to do with what happened to him. 

He ignored Doran, but for Rhaenys’ sake, he tried to be courteous towards the Martell children. Jaehaerys bowed politely to the two boys, even if they were staring daggers at him. He even pretended to not notice Arianne’s lustful looks, although by the way Rhaenys stiffened next to him she didn’t. The dornish princess made sure to push her sizeable chest forward as she spoke her greetings, but quickly moved to Viserys when she noticed that Jae hasn’t reacted to her goods beyond a polite greeting.

“Prince Viserys, you look quite handsome this evening!” Princess Arianne spoke in a sweet innocent voice. Jaehaerys doubted that there was anything innocent about the woman. It was a fairly cold evening, but even so, she was wearing a thin orange dress with a deep neckline that left little to imagination, her stiff nipples easily noticeable.

It appeared that the rumors were true, the Martells were looking to marry Arianne to Viserys. It was not surprising, his uncle was quite a catch. Even if he didn’t have a dragon, he was still one of the wealthiest men in the Seven Kingdoms and his children would likely have the ability to ride dragons.

“Thank you, my lady! I wish you a pleasant evening!” Viserys answered in a formal tone.

♫♫♫♫♫

“Presenting Lord Mace Tyrell of the Reach, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Mander, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach, and Warden of the South. His lady wife Alerie Hightower! Their children Lord Willas Tyrell, Lord Garlan Tyrell, and Lady Margaery Tyrell! The Dowager Lady of Highgarden Olenna Tyrell!”

Jaehaerys watched the Fat Flower buttering up his brother enthusiastically when Viserys attracted his attention. “Do you know why she is called the ‘Queen of Thorns’?” his uncle nodded towards the old Tyrell woman, who was no taller than four feet by Jae’s estimation.

“Are you going to be my guide for this evening, Viserys?” Jae asked amused.

“You should be grateful for my help, you northern savage!” Viserys huffed. “I know everything there is to know about these cunts!”

Jae rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

Although it was the exact opposite, Viserys took it as an acceptance. “She uses thorns to drain the blood out of young maidens, then she bathes in it. I heard that she was born at least fifty years before the Conquest,” Viserys whispered.

Jaehaerys could already feel a headache coming and this grand feast hasn’t even started yet. “Rhaenys, do you want to switch places with me?” Jae pleaded in his sister’s ear, loud enough for Viserys to hear. 

Rhae snorted and covered Siena’s ears with her hands: “No way I’m standing next to that stinking fool! He smells like he just crawled out of a hog’s arse.”

“I washed, I do not smell anymore!” Viserys hissed offended. “Fuck you, Jon! You ungrateful cunt! That was the last court secret I will ever share with you!”

_If only._

“Lord Mace, I hope you are well!” Jae greeted the wary lord when he reached him. 

“Of course, your grace!” Mace assured him quickly. “May I present my wife Lady Alerie, and my sons Willas and Garlan?” There was a strong smell of roses surrounding the Tyrells, as if they were sweating rosewater. One could easily find them in a crowd even with their eyes closed.

“It’s a pleasure, my lady, my lords!” Jae offered politely. He didn’t mention that he has already met them a couple of times when he was younger. Lord Mace either has forgotten or he was too nervous to realize. Likely the latter, since the fat lord was acting like they were long time friends when they met earlier.

“And this is my little rose, Lady Margaery,” Mace continued proudly and pushed his daughter gently in front of Jaehaerys. She was a pretty sort of girl, with curly brown hair and big doe eyes. She also smelled like she used twice as much rosewater as the rest of her family.

“My prince,” she said with a blush and a wide smile and extended her hand.

“Lady Margaery,” he returned the girl’s greeting with a polite bow but ignored her outstretched hand.

♫♫♫♫♫

“Presenting Ser Kevan Lannister of the Westernlands, Master of Laws! His lady wife Dorna Swift! Their children Lancel Lannister, Willem Lannister, and Martyn Lannister! Lady Genna Lannister and her lord husband Emmon Frey!”

Jaehaerys hasn’t met any of the young Lannisters before, but he didn’t feel like it was a big loss - they all looked the same. Tall, strong, golden-haired and green-eyed. The oldest, especially, looked a bit too much like a younger version of Jaime for Jaehaerys’ liking. In his opinion one Jaime Lannister was more than enough, the world certainly didn’t need another. 

Lady Genna was a pudgy square matron with the same golden hair and green eyes as the other Lannisters. She held herself with great confidence. Her husband, on the other hand, was the exact opposite – small and thin, so nervous that his voice shook when he greeted Jaehaerys. Unfortunately for the lady, he also possessed the famous Frey weasel face. 

To Jaehaerys’ disappointment, the one Lannister he was interested to meet, the famous Imp, wasn’t there.

Ser Kevan and his family greeted him respectfully and watched him with barely hidden curiosity. Jae answered in kind. 

At least they didn’t have a daughter to throw in his face.

♫♫♫♫♫

“Presenting the heir to the Northern Kingdom, Lord Rickon Stark of Winterfell and Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Moat Cailin!!”

Eddard Stark was as solemn as always while greeting the king and queen behind Rickon. Jaehaerys has never seen his uncle wear anything other than furs and leather, but now he was draped in silk, linen, and velvet. 

He looked strangely southron.

Lord Eddard had the typical brown hair, grey eyes, and long face of the Starks, but his character couldn’t be more different. 

Where Starks were wild, he was calm and stern, where the others were impulsive, he was thoughtful and hesitant.

And Jae’s other uncle, Brandon, didn’t miss any opportunity to throw it in his face. _’Ned Arryn’_ or _’A southern boy confined in a northerner’s body’_ were some of his favourites. It was little wonder that the relationship between the brothers was quite strained. Eddard rarely came to Winterfell from his seat at Moat Cailin.

Their other brother, Benjen, who lived on Bear Island with his wife, and towards whom Jaehaerys was the most partial as he was his mother’s favorite, wasn’t that close with Brandon and Eddard either.

The leader of the Northern party was supposed to be Brandon Stark, but he was forced to remain in the North after Jaehaerys ordered him to conduct the repairs and to man the castles at the Wall. There was something wrong with the Great Wall and Jaehaerys didn’t want to take any chances.

Brandon Stark was not pleased. _‘I will not be ordered around by some little shit that cannot even grow hair under his nose!’_ he declared. 

But Jaehaerys stood firm and ultimately even the Wild Wolf had to bow to a dragon.

♫♫♫♫♫

“Presenting Lord Elbert Arryn of the Vale, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Keeper of the Gates of the Moon and Warden of the East! His lady wife Catelyn Arryn! Their children Lord Robb Arryn and Lady Sansa Arryn!”

Lord Elbert walked proudly with his wife, Lady Catelyn on his arm and gave him and Rhaenys warm smiles. They met him a few times, as the man was one of Brandon Stark’s best friends. 

Lord Elbert was a tall, lean man, with sandy hair and blue eyes the color of the summer sky. His wife was the typical Tully: auburn hair and sea-colored eyes. 

There was little Arryn in the looks of their two children. Robb was a stocky lad with red-brown hair and blue Tully eyes while Lady Sansa was a young version of her mother. 

He noticed Lady Catelyn encouraging Robb as he reached Rhaenys, but the Vale heir only bowed politely and quickly moved away from her under Jae’s glare.

♫♫♫♫♫

“Presenting Lord Edmure Tully from the Riverlands, future Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident! His lady wife Cersei Lannister! Their children Lord Joffrey Tully and Lady Myrcella Tully!”

The Tullys were all smiles when they greeted his family, but only bowed stiffly when they reached him. 

Jaehaerys barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. Edmure and his family were still displeased after he snubbed them during his return South. They expected him to break his journey at Riverrun, but he decided against it and they were hosted at Raventree Hall by Lord Blackwood instead.

His uncle Eddard urged him to send his apologies, but Jaehaerys refused. He wasn’t in the business of explaining himself to backwater lords.

Jaehaerys kept a cold politeness towards them, but he couldn’t stop himself from throwing Cersei a disgusted look when he noticed her searching for Jaime with her eyes.

♫♫♫♫♫

“Presenting Lord Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands! His brother Lord Stannis Baratheon with his lady wife Selyse Baratheon! Their son Lord Edric Baratheon!”

Rhaenys looked quite displeased to see that there was no Shireen with the Baratheons. Somebody was going to get an earful later for sure.

Lord Robert Baratheon was a tall fit man, with wide shoulders and thick, muscled arms. He had black hair and wore a bushy beard that was slightly unkempt. Jaehaerys thought he looked like one of those legendary fighters from the age of heroes. 

Robert gave Aegon a barely polite nod and a glare that would have intimidated a lesser man, but Aegon kept his cool and responded politely. The Stormlord was much more polite with the rest of the family, even exchanging a few words with Queen Rhaella. Jaehaerys got a polite nod and a long curious look from the man. 

Robert might have been Lord Paramount in name, but everybody knew that it was Stannis that ruled the Stormlands. Robert usually spent his time drinking, whoring, and fighting. He even went to Essos to fight from time to time.

The Sealord himself was impressed by his prowess with his hammer and was quite complimentary towards the Stormlord when Jaehaerys visited Braavos.

♫♫♫♫♫

“Presenting Lord Theon Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands and his sister Lady Asha Greyjoy. Their uncle Lord Victorian Greyjoy, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet”

There was little surprise that Lord Balon didn’t make the trip. He likely did not look favorably towards the mainlanders after his failed rebellion and the loss of his sons. 

Aegon looked concerned at Theon, who was now sporting a black eye that was still quite visible even if he tried to cover it with some powder. But the ironborn only greeted him and Daenerys with a smile and moved on. 

Theon was draped in silks and velvet, he looked like a fop when compared to his sister and uncle who were both wearing polished armor. No wonder that his people didn’t think well of him.

Jae glared at Theon when he reached Rhaenys, but the ironborn didn’t even raise his eyes from the ground and quickly moved on. As Theon did the same with him and Viserys, Jae noticed that most of his fingers on his left hand were caught in splints. 

It appeared that he remembered his warning after all. 

“I wonder who took care of the ironborn rat,” Viserys sneered. “If the man makes himself known, I’ll make sure to send him a cask of my finest Arbor Gold.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know what happened to him, would you, Jaehaerys?” Rhaenys asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Who knows?” he answered casually, pretending not to notice her accusing look. “Perhaps he fell from his horse. I hear that these squids don’t do that well on dry land.”

♫♫♫♫♫

“My prince! My heart gladdens to see you well!” the tall and thin Lord Tytos Blackwood spoke cheerfully.

“Lord Tytos,” Jaehaerys bowed, “I hope your travels were uneventful.”

“Of course, your grace! The Old Gods blessed us with an easy trip,” Tytos answered as Jaehaerys greeted his wife and the three sons he brought with him. “We enjoyed hosting you in Raventree Hall, my prince! We hope you can visit again, we are kin after all,” Lord Blackwood spoke again, this time loud enough for the lord next in line to hear. Jaehaerys didn’t have to look to know that it was Lord Bracken.

In the two days he spent in Raventree Hall Lord Tytos often spoke proudly of his great uncle Bryden Rivers, Bloodraven. It was strange, the Blackwoods have provided two Ladies of Winterfell and even a Queen Consort, yet Lord Tytos seemed to be proudest of Bloodraven. _A man blessed by the Old Gods,_ Lord Blackwood called the Great Bastard.

Jaehaerys pretended not to know what that meant.

♫♫♫♫♫

Many lords followed and by the time the last lord and his family were welcomed almost two hours passed. 

Viserys forgot all about his earlier promise and entertained him and Rhaenys with all sorts of crazy gossip about one lord or another. 

Amongst others, Viserys claimed that a lord from the Stormlands called Richard Hope, who had many scars on his face, got them by trying to fuck a shadowcat, or that the House Massey coat of arms symbolized the fact that every Massey male was born with three testicles. His uncle swore that they had to pay double because of their extra ball every time they visited whores.

Rhae had to cover Siena’s ears quite often, but in truth they were a little tankful, they would have likely been bored to death without Viserys and the poppycock coming out of his mouth to keep them entertained. 

It ended up being quite a showing, there were way more people than Jaehaerys expected. Lords from all over Westeros were present and even some wealthy merchants and magisters from Essos. 

Jaehaerys was relieved when it was over and hoped he would never have to do it again.

♫♫♫♫♫

Jaehaerys’ eyes roamed over the table filled with all sort of food from all over the world. Honeyed chicken, snails in garlic, lamprey pie, quails drowned in butter, oysters – everything one could ever want was available. 

After some time, Jae finally decided on a bright red lobster. He hasn’t had one for at least a year, since he last visited White Harbor. 

A servant quickly moved from behind him and set down some cutlery and a small bowl of melted butter next to his plate. There were two forks, one large and one small. 

He cursed under his breath, they didn’t use forks in the North and now he would likely look like some uncivilized simpleton with no table manners. Lady Ashara is going to have his balls on a silver platter if he would embarrass her by acting like a savage. Yet he didn’t remember what the forks were used for.

Jae cursed again when he heard a snort from behind him. “What’s the matter, your grace, did you forget your table manners?” Ser Jaime whispered in a mocking tone. “Don’t worry, they already think you’re half-savage anyway, you could shove your face in your plate like a horse and I doubt anyone would bat an eye.” He didn’t even have to look behind him to know that there was a smirk on the golden shit’s face.

He ignored the Kingslayer and proceeded to break the lobster in half, then rip off his claws. Jae squeezed the tail and his mouth was starting to water after seeing the large chunk of meat there. 

Jae tentatively reached for the small fork, but when he looked back at Ser Jaime, the knight pursed his lips and gently shook his head. 

Jaehaerys muttered another curse and this time reached for the larger fork, and stabbed the tasty looking red and white chunk of meat with it. 

He was drooling now. 

Jae drowned the meat into melted butter, making sure to soak it just right, and gently directed it towards his mouth. Unfortunately, the meat’s trip towards its destiny was interrupted halfway by an entirely too overzealous nudge from Rhaenys.

“Can you believe her gall?” Rhaenys hissed angrily. 

But Jaehaerys didn’t hear half of it. He was watching in horror as the succulent chunk of meat freed itself from his fork and dove under the table. 

“Fuck’s sake, Rhaenys!” he hissed. He was about to pretend that he dropped his fork under the table and recover the lost treasure, manners be damned, but a large furry body beat him to it. 

Jae could tell by Ghost’s excited tail wagging that he was robbed. 

He made sure to curse the direwolf trice before he turned his attention back to Rhaenys in annoyance.

“Just look at her! That’s not how you look at someone else’s man!” 

Jaehaerys followed Rhae’s eyes and sure enough, Arianne Martell was looking at him like he was tastier than the piece of lobster he just dropped under the table. 

“Maybe if you would have been close to her, she would know that I am already taken...” he replied casually. His eyes were focused on his plate. At least he still had the claws of the lobster, which contained his favorite part - the knuckles. 

“You know I don’t get along with them!” she whispered defiantly.

He sighed. “Rhaenys, they are your cousins,” Jae said, looking at the Dornish table where Arianne was sitting next to her two brothers. “Whatever sins their family have committed, it’s hardly their fault. You should try to get to know them better.”

After some time wrestling with the shell, he finally got the knuckles out and set them on the edge of his plate. He decided to use a small tea spoon to butter them up, there was no way he would risk them leaving his plate for a dip in the small butter bowl. The only trip they would be making from his plate was towards his mouth. 

“I don’t want to know them!” she said stubbornly. 

He looked at the Dornish table again and saw that the three young Martells were all looking at Rhae now. 

“Oh, you don’t like these?” he heard Rhae say as he was busy considering how to get past her stubbornness. Before he knew what was going on, Rhae quickly grabbed his small fork, stabbed both knuckles and shoved them in her mouth. “These are my favorite!” she declared, while chewing on his treasure. He picked up the other fork, ready to dig in her mouth and recover his propriety, but he knew he was too slow when he saw her swallowing satisfied. “Fool! This is the best part of a lobster!” 

Jaehaerys gritted his teeth and turned around towards the Kingslayer. ”Ser Jaime, you seem well versed in table manners, what is the etiquette for strangling someone during a royal feast?”

Jaime chuckled, but Rhaenys didn’t pay him any mind, she was still looking thoughtfully at her cousins.

Jaehaerys spent a few more heartbeats looking down at his plate in mourning and decided that the leftovers were not worth the trouble. He set them on the floor for Ghost. That way at least one of them might enjoy the lobster.

“Isn’t Arianne the one who prayed to the gods to make her pretty?” Jae asked after some time, seeing that the Dornish were still looking at his sister.

The dornish princess noticed his eyes on her and quickly pushed her chest forward. As if you couldn’t already see it from Castle Black. 

After Rhaenys nodded and rolled her eyes, he continued. “It was a steep price that she had to pay for her beauty...” 

“And what does that mean?” Rhaenys asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Was it really worth turning her brother into a frog just so that she won’t be plain any more?” he asked casually and groaned as an elbow hit his ribs.

“Don’t call him a frog!” she said in a threatening voice.

“Come on, Rhae...” he continued in the same casual tone, pretending not to notice her building anger. “Look at him, his eyes are bigger than his fists.”

“Shut up, idiot! He doesn’t look like a frog!” she said furiously. This time he managed to block her elbow strike with his arm. He must remember to wear his armor at the next feast, maybe that way his ribs won’t be tender the next day.

“Come on, Rhae, just look at him...” he insisted. Rhaenys' dark eyes were blazing fires, but instead of being wary, he found himself strangely aroused. “I just noticed him earlier ordering a large plate of honeyed locusts.” 

“Fuck you, Jae, stop making sport of him!” Rhae growled. She was all red now, and Jaehaerys didn’t like the way her eyes were drawn to that large bowl in the middle of the table. 

He decided that it was enough teasing, or he would risk wearing cream soup on him for the rest of the night.

“Why do you care?” he asked, keeping his voice even.

“What?” she asked confused, her anger slowly subsiding at his words.

“Didn’t you just say that you don’t care for your cousins? Why do you care if I call one of them a frog?”

She pursed her lips and remained silent for quite some time.

Jaehaerys picked up an oat cookie and resignedly started chewing it. Maybe he could pretend that it was a lobster.

“I hate it when you do that,” Rhaenys whispered and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you go and greet them, I am sure they would be happy to talk to you,” he said gently.

“Shouldn’t they come to me?” Rhae asked, mustering the last trace of stubbornness she had left.

“I am sure they would have if they knew they would be well received.”

“I hate you,” Rhaenys sighed and buried her face in his shoulder.

After a few moments, Rhaenys straightened and took a deep breath. He gave her a nod and an encouraging smile while she got up and walked determinedly towards the Dornish table. 

“Don’t let your cousin convince to eat locust, you might get sick!” he advised her helpfully as soon as he thought she was far enough for him to be safe from her wrath. 

Thankfully people could not kill with a glare, otherwise he would have been dead and buried under his sister’s angry look.

♫♫♫♫♫

Jaehaerys kept his eyes on his sister as he was making small talk with Daenerys and his brother who were sitting in front of him. Rhaenys was a little tense at first around her cousins, but he was pleased to see that she seemed to relax as time went on.

“What do you think of Arianne Martell?” Viserys, who moved in Rhae’s seat next to him asked when he noticed his eyes were often drawn to the dornish table. To everyone’s surprise, his uncle was drinking sweet orange wine. 

“I imagine her children will curse the day they’ll have to be weaned,” he answered drily.

His uncle, who was just taking a sip from his cup snorted, and before he knew what was going on, he had orange wine coming out of his nose. Viserys started coughing and cursing like it was the end of the world. 

“Are you alright, brother?” Daenerys asked worriedly.

“Yes, yes, I am fine,” Viserys waved his hand, while Jae was helpfully slapping his back. 

“What happened?” the queen continued still concerned.

“I must not be used to such sweetness,” Viserys nodded towards his cup. At Daenerys’ doubtful look, Viserys quickly called a servant to clean the table and refill his cup with sweet wine, which seemed to placate the queen.

“Prince Doran offered me his daughter as wife,” Viserys whispered when Daenerys’ attention was distracted by one of her ladies in waiting.

“You’ll be the ruler of Dorne one day if you marry her. By their laws, she is Doran’s heir,” Jaehaerys spoke carefully.

Viserys sneered at his words. “Ruler over sand eaters and goat fuckers.”

“You’re your own man, Viserys. You already have a healthy heir and your own castle. You don’t have to remarry. But if you wish to, there are many ladies available for you, if Arianne Martell if not to your liking,” he advised.

His uncle looked thoughtfully at him. “Such as?”

Jaehaerys shrugged. “Look around, Vis. Which one of these highborn ladies here wouldn’t want to marry a rich prince like you?” he asked. “Even with that crooked nose of yours,” he jested.

“Fuck off, Jon!” Viserys swore and then laughed. It was the first time he heard his uncle laugh since he has returned. Even Daenerys and Rhaella looked at Viserys surprised. “I got it for calling you a ‘little shit’,” Viserys said accusingly. “You were always hiding behind Rhaenys’ skirts when you were younger!” 

Jaehaerys just shrugged again unashamed.

♫♫♫♫♫

Jae was still talking with Viserys when he felt a strong sweet rose smell enveloping him. He didn’t even bother to look who it was, the smell said it all.

Lady Margaery was chattering with Daenerys, but instead of going around the table, she decided to talk over the table, from next to him. 

Jaehaerys, who had his back turned to Margaery, was annoyed to feel the Tyrell girl so close to his person, but he decided to pretend not to notice her. Mayhap she would go away.

Unfortunately, the exact opposite happened, the girl seemed to get even closer, making him more and more annoyed. 

If there was one thing he didn’t miss in his years away, it was these shitty little games. 

It was when he felt her breast rubbing the back of his shoulder that he finally lost his patience. “We are all right, we don’t need anything,” he said in an even voice, without turning towards the girl. 

“I apologize, I didn’t understand you, your grace,” the Tyrell girl responded sweetly, no doubt pleased to have finally caught his attention.

“I said that we have everything we need. You can take a rest,” he said once more, in the same flat voice. Again he didn’t bother to turn or look towards the girl.

The Tyrell girl was silent, likely confused by his words. 

It was Ser Jaime amused voice that broke the silence. “She is not an attendant, my prince. She is Lady Margaery Tyrell.”

Jaehaerys finally turned towards the Tyrell girl, who gave him a warm smile. “My apologies, my lady, I thought you were a servant,” he said, pretending to be surprised. 

The girl’s face whitened slightly, but the smile was still unmoved from her face. She had impressive control, Jaehaerys had to give her that. Unfortunately for her, he was half wolf, and wolves always went for the throat. “Or a steward’s daughter,” he added looking pointedly at the girl.

This time the smile instantly fell from her face, which was now whiter than a piece of chalk. 

It took her a full five heartbeats to summon back her smile. “If you’ll excuse me, your grace, I have to go back to my family’s table,” she said in a weak voice.

“Of course.”

She made her excuses to Daenerys, gave them a shaky courtesy and quickly made her way back to the Tyrell table. 

When Jae turned back towards Viserys, his uncle was red as a tomato. He looked like he was going to blow up.

An angry voice attracted his attention before he could ask Viserys if he was all right. “Prince Jaehaerys!”

He looked towards Daenerys and he could see by her tight jaw that she was trying to keep her anger in check. “What is it, your grace?” he asked calmly.

“Lady Margaery is one of my ladies in waiting and the daughter of the Lord of Highgarden! I will not have you or anyone else disrespect her!” she said firmly.

“Disrespect her?” It looked like the queen had some fire in her. That was good, his brother sometimes needed someone to light a fire under his arse.

“Don’t act like a dunce! You knew well enough that it was her!” the queen all but growled. 

“Did I?” he answered back coldly. “Perhaps next feast you should order everyone to shout their name when they come near the royal table. That way I’ll know which one of your upstart ladies rubs herself on me.”

“What?”

“Come now, your grace... You are a married woman. We are here to celebrate the proof that my brother takes his husbandly duties seriously,” he spoke in the same cold voice, which was now coated in sarcasm. “Surely you don’t claim to be unknowing of these things?”

Jaehaerys could see her squeezing her fist so tight that it was white trying to calm herself. He wasn't sure if she was angry with him or with the Tyrell girl. It took her quite a few moments to get her anger in check, she was a full Targaryen after all. 

“I see,” she spoke with some control in her voice. “If that is true, I will have to apologize on her behalf. I am sure she has an explanation, but rest assured that I do not condone such behavior and she will be dealt with.” Every word came out of her mouth as easy as pulling a tooth.

“Of course. No doubt she just lost her footing,” he said evenly. 

The queen gave him another hard glare but said nothing more.

♫♫♫♫♫

“Surely you jest, my lord!” Monford Valeryon, the Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark spoke heatedly.

“Absolutely not!” the stooped Master of Ships, Paxter Redwyne spoke back with just as much fire. “At least they are civilized!”

This back and forth has been going for quite some time, the two lords couldn’t agree over their position regarding the Stepstones. 

“You are an idiot, Redwyne!” Lord Stannis spoke through gritted teeth. “Just like the Dornish, you are blinded by your hate towards the pirates!” 

Lord Stannis was a serious man that rarely spoke without purpose, unlike most of the people at this feast. His words weren’t surprising, he was the only one to support Rhaenys proposition to send help in the war council during the invasion of the Steptstones by the Ghiscari Empire. Neither Jaehaerys or Aegon were of age at that time.

Lord Stannis, like Lord Redwyne and Lord Valeryon, came to the royal table to pay their respects, but they ended up getting into a heated argument over the Stepstones. 

Jaehaerys imagined that Paxter and Monford could argue over anything. The Valeryons were usually Masters of Ships under the Targaryen rule, but after the former Lord of the Tides, Monford’s father, Lucerys, has proven himself a bit overzealous in his defense of King Aerys, the position was given to Lord Paxter by King Rhaegar. It was also the king’s way to reward the loyalty of the Reach, who stayed away from a possible rebellion before the dragons returned. It was the same with the Westernlands, who also received a place in the small council.

“I had over half of dozen ships lost to those pirates! Since the conquest, my ships sail past the Stepstones without any trouble!” Paxter insisted. 

“What a fucking simpleton!” Jae heard Stannis whisper and the prince agreed with him. 

He still couldn’t believe that only Rhae and Stannis were for defending the Stepstones. 

Jae’s uncle, Brandon likely only voted against it because he thought it might be bad for Dorne. There were few people around that the Warden of the North hated more than Prince Oberyn.

What was the most surprising was that even Doran himself voted against defending the Stepstones. Stannis was right, the Dornish prince was blinded by his hate towards the pirates after countless years of raiding. Or perhaps he was just a milksop like some claimed. Regardless of his reasoning, now they had the Ghiscari on their doorstep. 

“What about the extra taxes the empire introduced?” Monford argued. He was a typical Valyrian man, purple eyes and straight fair hair, with a noble mien. The blood of kings ran through his veins, just like the Valeryon blood ran through every Targaryen. 

Monford was a prideful sort, but Jaehaerys liked that about him. He didn’t get out of his way to kiss his arse, like most of the other lords did.

Although he was quite obviously looking to get back into the Targaryen good graces too and perhaps recover some of the influence lost by his father. He sent his young son at the children table behind them, to make friends with Rickon, Shireen, and Siena, who were sitting there. Most lords avoided sending their children there, because of Shireen’s condition.

“Pox on them! It’s still cheaper than losing a ship to pirates every year,” Paxter declared as he took a deep swallow from his cup.

“You only say that because your trading is mostly done through the Sunset Sea,” Monford shot back through gritted teeth. “Your grace, what do you think?”

“I think that I would rather have some pirates as neighbors than an ambitious empire.” 

He has seen enough in Braavos to understand that the Ghiscari were no laughing matter. If they didn’t show any interest in Westeros yet, it did not mean that they didn’t have any plans to do so in the future. The Stepstones used to be a good cushion between the Seven Kingdoms and the Empire of Ghis and now that was gone. 

The decisiveness the slavers have shown in attacking the Stepstones was also quite concerning. The conquest happened when the Seven Kingdoms were at their lowest, just between King Rhaegar’s death and Aegon’s coming of age. 

If they would have attacked now, the position of the Seven Kingdoms would likely be very different.

“There is little use to speak about the Stepstones now, my lords,” Aegon, who just returned at the table with Jon Connington in tow, spoke in a mollifying tone. “We can’t take any actions even if we wanted unless we are prepared to start a full-scale war,” the king said and both Paxter and Monford nodded in acceptance. It was true, what was done was done. 

“You have the right of it, your grace,” the Lord Hand, Jon Connington was quick to support the king. “No use of worrying over spilled milk. The Seven Kingdoms and the Empire of Ghis were always cordial towards each other.”

“That’s true, there is little we can do other than be careful,” Aegon closed the Stepstone discussion. “I am more interested in what happened at the Wall,” Aegon gave Jae an inquiring look. 

Jaehaerys was surprised to see the other lords at the table look at him in confusion.

“The wildlings banded together and attacked the Wall,” he said simply.

“That is quite strange, is it not?” Lord Stannis asked with a frown. 

“What’s so strange about it, my lord?” Jon Connington asked in a dismissive tone. “Isn’t that what wildlings do? They are savages, they kill, steal, and rape.”

“Raiding is very different from attacking the Great Wall itself, Connington,” Stannis spoke through gritted teeth. 

“I understand that you summoned some of the Northern armies to defend the Wall?” Aegon inquired, ignoring the two lords.

“That’s right.” 

“Was that necessary for a few hundred savages?” the king asked with a frown.

“A few hundred men?” Jae asked coldly, his ire rising. “Are you pulling my leg, brother?”

Aegon looked quite confused at his building anger. “I am just trying to understand what happened, Jae,” he said quickly in a placating voice.

Jae studied Aegon for a few heartbeats. His brother’s confusion seemed genuine and it only served to confuse him too. “Someone united many of the wildling tribes and attacked the Wall. I estimate there were at least fifty thousand of them.” He turned towards Ser Jaime who nodded in acceptance. It was hard to tell their exact number, many of their numbers were hidden by the forest.

Aegon initially looked shocked at his reveal, but quickly controlled his reaction. “Bring me Varys!” he ordered and Prince Lewin, who was shadowing him quickly moved away.

“Is there where you got the scars on your face?” Aegon asked.

“That’s right.”

“And what heroic deed did you do for them?” Egg jested. “Should I summon the royal bard to sing your praises?”

“I doubt that even the royal bard is talented enough to make my scars heroic. I got scratched by a bird,” Jaehaerys spoke flatly. 

“Well... I have no doubt that it was a very dangerous bird,” his brother said diplomatically after a few moments. 

They looked at each other for a couple of heartbeats before they both burst into laughter. The whole table followed their lead, Jae could swear that even the grim Stannis had a shade of a smile on his face. 

They were still chuckling when Prince Lewyn returned with Lord Varys, Aegon’s Master of Whispers. The eunuch was draped in soft silk, his oiled bald head gleaming from the many lights around.

The Master of Whispers gave them a polite bow and bent down to speak in Aegon’s ear. 

Aegon kept a straight face as Varys was whispering softly in his ear, but Jaehaerys could tell that he was not pleased. 

“What about Theon?” the king asked after some time. 

Varys looked at Jae for a short moment, then resumed his soft whispering. Aegon’s face was darkening with every word coming from Varys’ mouth. 

After Varys finished delivering his information, Aegon, whose face was twisting in anger, looked at Jaehaerys, who raised his brows in challenge. 

Aegon nodded sharply in approval and turned towards his sworn shield. “Fetch me my spear!” he spoke between his teeth. 

Jae shook his head. Always the showoff. 

Although he was quite pleased with Aegon’s reaction.

If this feast showed him something, it was that he was definitely wrong for suspecting that Aegon had something to do with his poisoning. He felt both stupid and ashamed to do so in the first place.

His eyes fell on Varys, who was looking at him impassively, the eunuch quickly looked away when he noticed that he attracted his attention.

“Your grace,” Prince Lewyn spoke carefully, “are you sure that this is a good idea?”

“Do as you are told, Ser!” Aegon growled at his uncle. The old Kingsguard bowed in acceptance and went to fetch Aegon’s spear.

Aegon got up to his feet and Connington quickly signaled the singers to pause their performance.

“My lords and ladies,” Aegon spoke in a royal voice and the venue instantly went silent. “I thank you all for making the trip here to celebrate our pride and joy, Princess Alyssa!”

As the king was speaking, Prince Lewyn returned with Aegon’s spear.

“I am sure you all heard about my skill with the spear,” Aegon said as he took his spear from his Kingsguard. Jaehaerys rolled his eyes at his brother’s shameless bragging. “To thank you all for coming here, I have decided to provide a little demonstration, for your entertainment.” Loud cheers came from the Dornish section, which quickly infested the whole venue. 

Aegon raised his hand, and the venue fell silent again after a few heartbeats. “Of course, I would need a sparring partner,” the king said thoughtfully.

“I’ll give you a fair fight, yer grace!” a drunken lord from the Northern section shouted, which made many more lords offer themselves from a spar.

Aegon rubbed his chin and looked around, pretending to consider the offers, until his eyes fell on the ironborn table. “My friend Theon! Why don’t you step forward!” Theon looked like a rabbit caught in a snare. He definitely did not want to step forward. 

“Who better to spar with than one of the ironborns? They are famed for their battle prowess all over the world!” Aegon continued and raised his golden cup in salute towards the ironborn table. Which earned him some pleased shouts and some tankards in the air from the already drunk squids. 

“Aegon, I don’t think that...” Theon tried to get himself out of the mess but was pushed forward by his uncle Victarion.

“Somebody fetch my _friend_ a sword,” the king ordered and a servant quickly brought an iron blunted sword. 

The other ironborn quickly moved the tables around to make more room, eager to see one of their own fight the king. 

Theon looked like he was going to puke. 

Most people present there quickly gathered around the empty space and, under the Kingsguard’s guidance, they made a human ring around 20 feet wide, with Aegon and Theon in the center.

Jaehaerys sighed and moved towards the temporary ring too.

♫♫♫♫♫

He kept his distance from the ring to avoid the crush, but luckily he was taller than most and he could easily see his brother’s performance. Aegon was just playing around with the ironborn, he hasn’t made any aggressive moves so far, just dodging Theon’s strikes easily.

“Moustached companions, keep your distance from Prince Jaehaerys,” Jae heard Jaime’s warning voice behind him as he was watching Aegon and Theon. 

“It’s all right, left, right. Stay here,” an old voice was also heard. Combined with the pungent smell of roses, it was not hard to recognize whom the voice belonged to. 

Jaehaerys was really starting to hate roses.

The old woman walked next to him but said nothing. Jaehaerys didn’t bother acknowledging her, she would talk when she was ready. Jae might see the ring well enough, but Lady Olenna was quite small, it was impossible for her to see anything, it was obvious that she was there to talk. 

“I always liked grand feasts,” the old lady finally spoke in a low voice, one that only Jaehaerys could hear. “It’s a good way for the rulers to meet the loyal people who work hard to make them rich. The people who give them their loyalty and love and who deserve their respect.”

Jae didn’t look at Lady Olenna at all. He just continued watching Aegon, who was now doing the same thing he’d done when sparing with Loras. He was pretending that his spear was a sword, to embarrass Theon. 

The Greyjoys lost their enthusiasm as soon as they realized that this was not a real fight and they were already glaring daggers at his brother. 

“Feasts, like all things, have their good and bad parts,” he offered in a similarly low voice. “One of the things I dislike about them is that, when people rub elbows with their betters, they sometimes end up forgetting themselves.”

Olenna stiffened, but said nothing for a time, so Jaehaerys kept his focus on Aegon and Theon. His brother just tripped Theon with the bottom of his spear’s shaft and was basking in the cheers of the drunken lords and ladies gathered around to watch his stupidity.

“That was quite forward, my prince,” Olenna finally spoke. 

“My uncle Viserys swears that you were born at least fifty years before the Conquest, so I figured that you have little time and patience for silly talk. But if you wish, we can do that too,” he spoke in a thoughtful voice. “What shall we speak off? The weather? Perhaps of the formula for your rosewater? The beautiful lands of Highgarden, maybe? I know little of gowns, but yours looks particularly shiny, mayhap we can speak of that...” Jaehaerys offered dryly and for the first time, he looked down at the old woman who barely reached his elbow. 

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you, your grace,” she responded with a chuckle. Because of the loud cheers around them, Jae couldn’t tell if she was amused, angry, or nervous. Nor did he care, his patience with these upstarts was already growing quite thin.

“Perhaps people are right when they say that I am half savage now. The North must have rubbed on me in my years there.”

“I suppose the North and South are quite different,” Lady Olenna spoke carefully. “The people of the North are more content with their share. Here, in the South, we are ambitious, we all look to improve ourselves and our status.”

“Is that so?” he asked non-committedly. His brother just shoved the end of the shaft in Theon’s belly, triggering another round of cheers. The ironborn was coughing as if he sucked a blowball after Aegon’s hit.

“It’s only natural to always try to improve, to try to raise ourselves higher. Surely one cannot hold that against us?” 

The Queen of Thorns was still looking forward, her chin raised proudly, but he could clearly hear the slight wavering in her voice.

He let her stew little, but he already decided to accept the olive branch for now. They could butt heads later when he and Rhae settled at Summerhall.

In truth, while they were quite annoying, he didn’t blame the Tyrells for trying to push their girl on him. It was the only way to make sure their lands and their influence would not diminish in the future. 

Her son might be a nincompoop, but the old lady was not stupid, she understood how the world worked. The strong preyed on the weak. And there was nothing stronger than a dragon. Well, except two dragons.

“I suppose that would be as foolish as hating a bird for flying,” Jaehaerys conceded and noticed the old lady’s shoulders sag a little in relief from the corner of his eyes.

Jaehaerys raised his eyes from the Tyrell dowager just in time to see Aegon -who has given up on all the pretense- smash Theon hard in the face with his spear. A fistful of blood and what Jae was sure it was at least one tooth, flew out of Theon’s mouth and landed on the boots of an inebriated lord who was standing at the edge of the human ring. The drunk and the others around him started cheering loudly.

Jae shook his head slowly and returned to his seat at the table.

♫♫♫♫♫

“And you don’t know why Egg felt the need to beat up Greyjoy in front of everyone?” Rhaenys, who has returned from the dornish table after Aegon’s performance, asked. 

Jaehaerys just shrugged.

“Don’t think I don’t know that it was you who gave that floating shit the black eye earlier! Do you want me to believe that it’s a coincidence that both of my brothers beat up Theon fucking Greyjoy on the same day?” her voice was dripping suspicion.

“Was it you who gave that black eye to the ironborn rat?” Viserys, who was sitting on the other side of Rhae, asked surprised. “I owe you a cask of Arbor Gold if that is the case!” he grinned.

Jae ignored Viserys and shrugged again. “I doubt that it’s the first time somebody beats him up. The man is quite obnoxious.” He obviously wasn’t going to tell Rhaenys what Theon said about her, or the ironborn would likely make a one way trip down the throat of a dragon.

“If you asked me, they should have thrown the annoying rat in the sea when they had the chance!” Viserys shared his opinion.

It was then when they heard an arrogant voice from behind them: “Princess Rhaenys, will you do me the honor of a dan...”

“What’s the meaning of this, Goldfish? Can’t you see we were talking?” Viserys interrupted Joffrey Tully in an annoyed voice. 

“I...” the lad seemed surprised at Viserys’ annoyance. 

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to bother your betters?” Viserys interrupted the Tully heir yet again.

“My betters?” Joffrey sneered affronted. “I am to be Lord Paramount of the Trident!”

“That’s right, Goldfish!” his uncle hissed. “ _‘Lord’_ , and this is the royal table! Be off with you!”

The boy was quite angry, but he wasn’t quite sure what to do. His eyes fell on Jaehaerys looking for support. “Run along, lad,” Jae said in a cold voice. 

“Ser Jaime, who don’t you escort your _nephew_ back to his table,” Jaehaerys ordered and gave Jaime a hard glare. Surprisingly, the Kingslayer had the decency to look ashamed. 

Jaehaerys cared little for the old upstart Hoster and even less for his dimwit heir, but no man should raise another man’s son thinking he’s his own flesh and blood. Especially a little shit like Joffrey.

When he found out he wanted to strangle Jaime, but ultimately he decided to keep his mouth shut about it. The only person he told was Rhaenys. It would do no good to expose it, it would only lead to Jaime losing his head and likely to a war between the Seven Kingdoms. 

And this bit of information might come in handy later.

He was about to take a sip of ale from a silver tankard when he noticed Rhae’s red face. She looked ready to blow, so he wisely put the tankard back on the table.

As soon as he did, two slaps found his and Viserys’ back of the head at the same time. Unfortunately for his uncle, he hasn’t realized what was going to happen and Rhae’s slap caught him just as he was going to drink some orange wine. The wine spilled all over his face and clothes.

“What are you two idiots think you’re doing?” Rhae seethed. Viserys looked confused and was about to say something, but Jae shook his head. It was better to let her finish her tirade. “Do you think I need two fools like you to protect me from some little boy? I am a dragon, not some weakling that can’t take care of herself!” she spat angrily.

“Rhaenys, are you all right?” Aegon asked concerned when he noticed his sister’s anger.

“Mind your own fucking business, Egg!” she snapped on their brother too, as she raised herself from the table and left. 

“Jae, what happened?” Aegon looked worried after Rhae left. Daenerys and Rhaella, on the other hand, looked quite displeased. 

“She’ll be fine,” he assured his brother as he got up from the table to go after Rhaenys.

Viserys caught his arm as he was about to leave. “Should I apologize?” he asked confused.

Jae shook his head and patted him on the shoulder. “You must never apologize for standing up for your family, Viserys.”

♫♫♫♫♫

After Rhaenys calmed down, she returned to the feast, while Jaehaerys stopped to greet some of the lads from the North. 

A few of the younger lords made the trip to the Kingswood, amongst them Arya and Rickon’s cousin Domeric Bolton, the Kastark brothers, or Jon Umber – the Smalljon.

♫♫♫♫♫

When he returned to the venue, he noticed that Rhaenys moved to the children’s table, so he headed that way. 

Everybody at the table was focused on his cousin Rickon, who appeared to be telling some story while using a stick instead of a sword to make it more entertaining.

“And then my father pulled out Ice from the wildling and sliced the giant’s gut open!” Rickon said proudly in a slightly slurred voice, backing his words with some twists and twirls, the dry stick in his hand swishing through the air. 

Jae took a seat alongside Rhaenys who was sitting next to Shireen and Siena and was grinning at Rickon’s performance. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a suspicious-looking pitcher in front of her. His sister’s eyes were sparking more than usual too.

“Then another giant came,” his squire continued his story, “and my father easily cut his legs from the knee and the beast was now low enough that he could reach his neck with his greatsword!” Rickon made sure to swing his stick in the air as he spoke, to the delight of his fans. 

Besides Jaehaerys, Rhae and the two girls, the young Lord Monterys Velaryon was also there, the two Edrics, Baratheon and Dayne, and Lady Ashara too.

“ _’You are no match for me, savages!’,_ my father shouted, making the wildlings piss themselves in fear!” Rickon yelled, much louder than it was necessary, attracting attention and some chuckles from the other tables around. 

“Are you pleased with yourself?” Jae asked his sister, in a reproachful tone.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Rhae lied shamelessly and gave him an innocent grin that made him roll his eyes. Her lie would have been much more believable if her words didn’t come out slightly slurred. 

“If I look in the pitcher in front of you,” he said nodding towards the clay jug, “I wouldn’t find anything that has no business being on this table?”

“Of course not!” she answered scandalized, her grin never leaving her face. 

He reached out for the jug and grabbed it before she could take it away. “It’s empty!” 

Rhae laughed delightedly. “I did tell you that there was nothing bad in it! But you always think the worst of me!” she pouted exaggeratedly. 

That pout gave him thoughts that had no place at a children’s table.

“Is it true, Prince Jaehaerys,” Shireen’s younger brother, Edric asked, “do giants really exist?” His voice was also a little slurred, no wonder the large pitcher was empty. 

“Aye. They exist,” Jae answered simply. Or at least they did exist, he wasn’t sure if any of them were left.

“I once saw the Mountain the Rides, are giants as big as him?” the young Lord Valeryon asked excitedly. The youth’s face was red, his eyes shining. The wine or whatever it was that Rhaenys brought them was affecting him too. 

Jae wasn’t looking forward to explaining Lord Stannis and Lord Monford how their sons got plastered.

“They are bigger.” They were all still looking at him greedy for more. “And furrier,” he added, hoping it would be enough. 

“Another great victory for the Starks!” Rickon yelled and raised his sword-stick in the air, failing to notice that nobody was paying attention to him anymore.

It was quite some story. Jaehaerys wasn’t sure if his cousin learned it from his father or just made it up himself. Likely the former, Brandon Stark was no stranger to tall tales. 

In truth, his uncle didn’t even manage to get there in time for the battle. 

“Come on, Jae! Don’t be a bore!” Rhaenys pouted again and wrapped herself around his arm. 

Her pout was both annoying and attractive. He could barely restrain himself from kissing it away.

“They are around fifteen feet, and use big clubs and even bows that are taller than a man,” he told his audience.

“Do they live in the North?” the Dayne lad asked. 

He was about to answer when he heard someone clearing his throat. 

His uncle Eddard was standing stiffly next to Lady Ashara. “My lady, I was wondering if you would do me the great honor of dancing?” Lord Stark spoke awkwardly when he noticed everybody was looking at him. “With me, I mean,” he added quickly.

“I would be delighted,” Ashara answered with a chuckle and both Jae and Rhaenys narrowed their eyes at Lord Stark, who looked even more uncomfortable now.

“Let’s dance!” he heard Rhaenys say as soon as his uncle and Lady Ashara left for the dancing ring.

“No.”

“Let’s dance!” she said again ignoring his previous rejection.

“I won’t be dancing.”

“Hmm… Then I should find myself a more willing partner,” Rhaenys said cheekily and looked around. “Maybe I should dance with Rob Arryn, I am sure he would not reject me.”

“Only if you want to explain to Aegon why a dragon ate the heir of the Vale,” Jae growled. He knew she was jesting, but he still couldn’t help himself.

“Fool,” she said softly and rested her cheek on his shoulder while wrapping herself harder around his arm. Another wave of unseemly thoughts washed over him as he felt the softness of her breasts pressing into him. “Why do you even try to resist? You know I always win.”

“Humph! I’ll have you know that I am renowned for my unbreakable will!” he replied with exaggerated haughtiness, which only served to make Rhaenys laugh. 

In truth she was right, he would never deny her something that she enjoyed.

He sighed exaggeratedly and pretended to resist when she pulled him towards the spot where everybody was dancing.

♫♫♫♫♫

“Are you sure you can walk?” Jaehaerys asked amused, as he watched Rhaenys’ unsteady steps. 

The feast was still going, and most people were drunk. Since Rhaenys was one of those people, they decided to call it a night.

“I can walk just fine, fool!” she slurred annoyed. 

“Of course you can,” he chuckled when he was forced to grab her arm unless she would topple. Behind them, their guards Jaime and Arthur Dayne were beet red in amusement. “Why don’t I just carry you?” Jae offered.

“I can walk!” she insisted, but after taking a few more steps she finally seemed to register his words. “Carry me?” she asked intrigued.

Jae bent down slightly: “Wrap your hands around my neck and hop on my back.” There were still quite a few people around, the gossip should be plenty after tonight. But what did dragons care for the opinion of sheep?

“I could have walked if I wanted to,” she insisted after she climbed comfortably on his back. Her slurred words seemed to suggest otherwise. “You smell good,” she whispered in a content voice.

“I am always impressed with your ability to make friends, my prince,” Jaime chuckled from behind. Jaehaerys looked around and sure enough, there were a bunch of Tullys and Tyrells giving him the evil eye.

“They are just jealous of my little brother’s pretty face,” Rhaenys cooed and pinched his cheeks to the two Kingsguards great amusement.

_Fuck’s sake!_

* * *

Jaehaerys dismissed the Kingsguard and the servants as soon as they got to their tent and gently set Rhaenys on the bed. 

It took some time to get her dress off since she insisted that she could do it herself. He had to put his foot down and to do it himself after she almost fell from the bed for the second time.

Jaehaerys then walked to a small table where two boxes were resting, a locked ebony box where Rhaenys held the large cobalt egg when she was away and an ivory box which he opened. He fished out a green glass vial. It was half full, as Rhaenys gave half of it to Viserys earlier, but it should be enough.

He raised his sister up and held the back of her head. “Drink this Rhae, or you will be whining from dawn till dusk tomorrow.”

“Fuck off, Jae!” she mumbled. “I don’t whine, I am graceful.”

“Aye. You’re all that is graceful, your highness,” he said mockingly. “I can tell from the way you spit when you talk.”

“I do not schpit!”

Jaehaerys made an exaggerated wiping gesture over his face and chuckled when she tried unsuccessfully to kick him with her legs.

He undressed and laid down next to her. As soon as he did, Rhaenys wrapped herself around him and released a content sigh.

“I can feel your eyes on me, Rhae...” he said sleepily without bothering to open his eyes.

“So? Can’t I admire my pretty brother?” She giggled when he answered with a groan. It seemed that the potion sobered her up a little too well.

Rhaenys climbed on top him and gently traced the scars on his face with her fingers. “I’ve decided that I like these,” she said softly, “but you are not allowed to acquire others!” 

“Yes, your grace!” He chuckled as she slapped his chest.

Her lips covered his and she kissed him deeply. “Don’t risk yourself again,” she whispered as they broke their kiss for air and she rested her forehead on his.

Jae grabbed her wide hips and pushed her down on him. They both moaned as her heat pressured his already stiff cock. He cursed his small clothes for stopping him to feel her fully. Rhaenys must have the same thoughts because she raised herself slightly and quickly removed them. 

When she sad back down on him, her netherlips wrapped themselves around his throbbing member. She pushed herself forward, trying to put pressure on her center and started to move back and forward. Rhaenys moaned in his mouth as her cunt glided slowly over his now juice coated cock. Jaehaerys wasn’t faring much better, his head was spining with want and he released a sound from the depths of his throat that was somewhere between a groan and a moan.

“I need you, Rhae,” he growled and she didn’t need another invitation. Rhaenys reached for his cock, pointed it at the wetness and impaled herself in it in one fluid move. She buried her face in his neck to muffle her cry, otherwise, the whole camp would hear it through these thin walls. Jaehaerys also had to bite his lower lip until he tasted blood to stop his loud groan.

He moved both of his hands and grabbed two full handfuls of her generous ass, helping her move up and down. His tongue invaded her mouth as she greedily sucked on it. 

After some time, Jaehaerys’ mouth moved its assault on Rhae’s pert breasts. He sucked on them greedily while his tongue was swirling and flicking her stiff nipples, earning himself a few deep moans from his sister. She wrapped her legs around him possessively and with his help, she increased her pace. They were going fast and hard, sweat was glistering on their bodies. Every muscle in Jaehaerys' body was strained, his head and heart was full of her.

It didn't take long until he felt her starting to stiffen as he himself was struggling to hold on. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, their sweaty bodies glued together like they were one, and she started to flutter around him. She had to sink her teeth hard in his shoulder to muffle her scream. 

It was then when he lost control too, she was still on her high when he started emptying his seed deep inside her as his head lightened in pleasure.

“Sorry,” she said bashfully after some time. Their sweaty bodies were still linked together.

“I thought you said no more scars,” he jested as he looked at the teeth marks on his shoulder.

“Fool!” she mumbled as she nestled her face between his shoulder and his chin. 

Jae pulled a quilt over them, making sure not to disturb her and closed his eyes contently.

* * *

Jaehaerys worked gently making sure to knead every muscle on her right arm as he applied the ointment. 

The arm didn’t bother her anymore, but sometimes it still got stiff in the morning. 

Rhaenys, whose dark curls were spread on her pillow, had her indigo eyes fixed on him and was uncharacteristically silent. She looked strangely vulnerable too. 

“Are you all right?” Jae asked concerned.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. “I missed you so much,” it eventually came out in a weak voice. 

As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened and her face reddened in embarrassment. 

Jaehaerys cursed their grandfather for the millionth time. Even after all this time, Rhaenys still felt that she had to always be strong and show no weakness. That she had to prove herself a dragon all the time.

He pursed his lips. “Come on, Rhae, you don’t have to butter me up. I know you only missed my massages!”

She looked relieved that he said nothing of her moment of weakness. A huge grin quickly conquered her face. “I didn’t train you for almost twenty years for nothing!”

Jae pretended to be hurt and she giggled. 

“Speaking of massages...”

“I am not rubbing your feet!”

“Start with the left one!”

He snorted. “Keep dreaming, sister!”

Eventually, they moved to a large settee. Jae was sitting on one side, while Rhaenys was stretched on the rest, with a bunch of fluffy pillows under her head. She was reading one of the plant books he brought her from Greywater Watch. Her bare feet were in his lap and he was rubbing them gently. It took Rhaenys about ten minutes of moaning and complaining about her ‘poor feet’ for him to cave in, but ultimately he did. He always did.

Her little involuntary moans and sighs as he rubbed were a more than acceptable reward for his work. The only problem was that they were making him quite aroused, his cock was already swelling in his breeches. He was ready to rip that book from her hand and jump her when he heard Jamie fucking Lannister calling from outside their room: “Your graces, may I come in?” 

Leave it to the Kingslayer to pop in at the worst moment.

“What is it?” Rhaenys answered, sounding quite annoyed. One would have to be either very brave or very stupid to stand between Rhaenys and her foot rubs. Unfortunately, the Kingslayer was both.

“Let Prince Jaehaerys know that I found the Archmaester, he is in his tent as we speak,” Jaime told Rhaenys.

Jae sighed and stopped the rubbing, to Rhae’s displeasure. 

“We’ll be right out,” he told the Kingslayer. Then he told Rhaenys, as he gently started putting on her socks and a pair of boots: “I want to show the broken horn to Archmaester Marwyn and he’s a hard man to find, he’s rarely in his tent.”

“Marwyn? I remember him, he was often in father’s presence. They shared the fascination with magic,” Rhae remembered. It was true, King Rhaegar was fascinated with all kinds of magic and prophecies. 

* * *

He couldn’t say he was surprised to see that Marwyn’s tent was in the same area as the Red Tent where he found Viserys the other day. The Archmaege was a bit of a shady character, quite fond of whores and cheap ale. 

Jaehaerys was quite amused to see Rhaenys wrapping her arms around his possessively as they walked through this part of the camp. She was even throwing hard glares to the girls who were presenting their goods in front of the Red Tent, looking to attract another patron.

They finally reached Marwyn’s tent and it was the smallest and ugliest tent that Jae has seen in around. It was of a dirty dull grey color that Jaehaerys suspected might have been black once upon a time. It was in a poor state, Jaehaerys could see at least five badly sewn patches, and it was very small – seven or maybe eight feet wide at best. Its top had quite a few holes in it too, it wasn’t likely to be very comfortable inside when it rained.

“Archmaester Merwyn!” he called from the entrance a few times, but there was no answer, so he and Rhaenys decided to go in.

The inside wasn’t much better than the outside. There were a few furs on one side where no doubt Marwyn slept, which looked more like a nest than a bed and a small three-footed round table on the other side covered in papers. 

A short man that Jaehaerys recognized as the Archmaester was sitting at that table. Marwyn was so absorbed by the papers he was reading that he didn’t even notice them coming in. 

“Archmaester!” Rhaenys called again.

The man startled from his reading and nearly fell off his chair in his fright. His eyes grew big as he recognized them. Marwyn tried to get up from his seat quickly, which proved to be an unfortunate decision as his big ale-belly hit and overturned the three-legged table. The countless papers on it and a pincher that was likely filled with cheap drink fell on the dirty ground.

Marwyn looked a few times between them and his papers, struggling to decide which one should get his attention first. After a few moments, the Archmaester seemed to finally decide to leave the papers for later and gave them a small bow. “Prince Jaehaerys, Princess Rhaenys, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked in a surprised voice.

“We’re in need of your help, Archmaester,” Jaehaerys said.

“Of course, of course, come in, come in,” Marwyn said. Jae and Rhaenys looked around awkwardly, there wasn’t much more space in that tent, unless they wanted to step all over the man’s papers, so they decided to stay in place. The tent was also filled with a sharp sweat smell, so it was better to stay as close as possible to the exit anyway, to take advantage of the fresh air. “Do you want some ale?” the short man asked. “Wait, the jug was on the table,” he answered to his own request. “I can go out and get some more...”

“That won’t be necessary, Archmaester,” Jae said stiffly.

“Of course, of course. You’re here for help.” He looked at them and his eyes lit up as soon as they fell on Dark Sister, which was hanging on his waist. “That’s Dark Sister, is it not?”

Jae nodded. 

“Can I see it?” he asked greedily and put his hand forward, but quickly lowered it after a few heartbeats when it was obvious that Jaehaerys had no intention to pull out the sword.

“What is it that you want with my sword?” Jaehaerys asked coldly. 

Marwyn thought for a few moments. “Are you familiar with the legend of Azor Ahai, my prince?”

“Of course,” Jae answered. “I’ve read in the Jade Compedium that he supposedly stopped the Long Night.”

“That is correct, my prince.”

“What does he have to do with my brother’s sword?” Rhaenys asked curiously. “Surely you don’t think that our family sword is Lightbringer?” 

“It’s not. But I suspect it could be.” He must have noticed their confused looks because he quickly continued: “A few moons back I returned from the Far East. While I was there, I spent a whole year in Ashai studying ancient books and tomes that are not available anywhere else in the world. Some of them were many thousands of years old. There I found writings about a firemage called Nissa Nissa.”

“Azor Ahai’s wife?” Jaehaerys asked confused. “What does this have to do with my sword?”

“I found other interesting things there, like writings about magic swords imbued in blood magic wielded by the dragonlords of Valyria that could entrap a person’s essence inside it. It was said that some of them glowed like a bright star in the middle of a clear night.”

“Are you claiming that Valyrian steel swords are these magic swords you speak of, Archmaester?” Jae had to struggle not to roll his eyes. “There are over two hundred of these swords in Westeros and I assume many more in Essos and I am yet to see one light up like Lightbringer. And those are only the swords, there are other weapons too – my sister has a dozen arrowheads made of Valyrian steel and my brother a spearhead. Are they magic too?”

“You think that this Azor Ahai had one of these swords and somehow stole his wife’s magic with it?” Rhaenys spoke thoughtfully too.

“That’s right, princess,” Marwyn smiled. “I only made the connection when I read that Nissa Nissa was a firemage.”

“Azor Ahai was said to have driven his sword through his wife's heart?” Rhaenys asked and Marwyn nodded. “There are many magic practitioners in the world. When I and Jae went to Braavos we saw a firemage conjure a forty feet high ladder made from fire, so they are quite easy to find. Surely with so many Valyrian steel swords in the world, some of these mages would have been stabbed to death with one? And yet the only sightings of magic swords are from thousands of years back?”

“You raise good points, your grace,” Marwyn conceded. “I have a theory for that. In order to activate the swords, some sort of incantation was needed.”

“I am guessing that you don’t know this spell?” The Archmaester shook his head as expected. “There are many documented facts about the Valyrians up to hundreds of years before the doom, how come there were no sightings of magic swords?” Jaehaerys inquired. “If the legend of Azor Ahai is even half true, then such a sword is very hard to miss.”

“It is likely that they somehow lost or forgot the incantation required and the effects are only temporary. I also believe that only some swords wielded by the dragonlords themselves possessed this ability. And the only known sword in the world that is certain to be an ancestral sword of one of the ruling families of Valyria is your sword, my prince”

“There seem to be a lot of _ifs_ , _maybes_ , and _buts_ in your theory, Archmaester.” 

If their father would have been still been alive, he would have been greatly interested in this, Jae was sure of it. Jaehaerys, on the other hand, was more practical than that. Even if the Archmaester was right, without that missing incantation this whole thing was just a waste of time. 

“Let me ask you something,” Marwyn looked at them both. “Have you noticed the sword in the likings of Queen Visenya or the Dragonknight in the Red Keep.”

“What of it?” he asked.

“Have you noticed that the sword looks exactly the same now as it did three hundred years back?” Marwyn asked.

“Valyrian steel is said to last thousands of years,” Rhaenys offered.

“That is correct, princess,” the Archmaester acknowledged. “But only the blade is made of Valiryan steel.” Marwyn looked at Dark Sister. “What is the pommel made of? Red gold? What of the crossguard? The same. Yet after so many years, there is not even a scratch on it, it looks like it just came out of the forge.”

Jaehaerys looked at his sword thoughtfully. It was as Marwyn said, he never managed to make a scratch or a dent on the sword in all the years since he had it. His uncle had a Valyrian sword too, the ancestral sword of the Starks, Ice, and the pommel and crossguard looked quite battered. And they were made of castle steel, which was much tougher than red gold.

“You make a good point, Archmaester,“ he admitted. ”But this information is not very useful even if it proves to be true without that spell. And the chances of finding that incantation are null, am I right?" Marwyn nodded dejectedly. "Let me know if you find out anything more, but I have other, more important matters to discuss with you,” Jaehaerys said, ending the pointless discussion. He signaled Jaime who moved forward and pulled out a cracked horn wrapped in thick cloth from his bag.

“We need you to find out everything you can about this horn,” Jaeherys said, as Jaime unwrapped the two pieces that used to form the horn. Jaehaerys hated touching the thing, every time he did he lost his connection with both Ghost and Nyx. The same happened to Rhaenys, she couldn’t feel Haelyx.

The thick man’s eyes widened at the sight of the two cracked halves of the horn. Jaehaerys couldn’t blame him, it was quite unique - made out of pitch-black metal, that was covered in crack-like patterns that looked as if they were filled with fire. The horn might have looked like it was filled with fire, but it was very cold to touch, nearly freezing. 

“I’ve never seen such a metal before,” Marwyn said amazed. 

“I need you to find out what it does when someone blows it,” Jaehaerys told the Archmaester.

“Why do you want to know what using it does if it’s already broken and nobody can blow it now?” Marwyn asked, looking mournfully at the two perfectly even pieces that used to form the horn. Jaehaerys wasn’t sure how it got cracked in half, perhaps some scared mammoth stepped on it. The horn appeared to be quite sturdy.

“Someone already blew it,” Jae answered simply. 

“Is that so? And can you tell me what happened?” Marwyn asked carefully, his bushy brows furrowed.

“I am not sure, I heard a very loud cracking sound and something happened to the Great Wall. I think the horn interfered with its magic,” Jaehaerys said warily. At Marwyn’s raised eyebrows he continued: “My dragon refused to cross the Wall before and since the horn was blown he can fly past it as if it isn’t there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: The Son of Madness - Kingswood
> 
> A loose skeleton for this story, for those who are confused:
> 
> \- Elia births Aegon and dies
> 
> \- Starks, Arryns, Tullys and Baratheons plan rebellion, Rhaegar finds out and quickly marries Lyanna, and all their plans fail
> 
> \- eggs are found in a volcano in Dragonstone, kept alive by the heat
> 
> \- all of Rhaegar's children are given an egg: Rhae hatches hers first, Jae's hatches in his crib, Aegon's doesn't hatch and after it's obvious that it won't, Rhaegar decides to give it to baby Dany and it hatches
> 
> \- J:13, A:14, R:16 - Rhaegar dies, Brandon comes for Jae, as he was promised by Rhaegar in exchange for his help during the Greyjoy rebellion, Rhaella returns with Dany in KL
> 
> \- J:14, A:15, R:17 - Ghis attacks Stepstones, 7K war council decides not to help, only Rhae present as J&A not of age


End file.
